shout
by Saint-Holic
Summary: Teriakan dan Hawa Dingin yang menusuk terasa oleh Ikki saat memasuki rumah baru disebuah kota yang dibelikan Athena. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah yang lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama? Dan... apakah yang membuat semua hal itu terjadi? Chapter 12 UPDATED, END!
1. Chapter 1

a/n: permainan dimulai kawaaann.. bersiap ! :D maaf kalau gaje, ini Cuma mengalir aja dari otak ke tangan myowahahaha..

**SHOUT**

**chapter 1**

by pichi dichi

Ikki termenung di dalam kesendiriannya di kamar mandi, kegalauan memenuhi hatinya, air dari _shower _pun masih mengucur sementara busa sampo dari rambutnya turun mengalir hingga ke kakinya. Jika ia bisa melukiskannya dalam satu kata, ia akan menjawab,"galau," dan jika disuruh menajabarkannya dalam metode aljabar maka jadinya adalah "galau dipangkatkan 100 dipangkatkan sejuta dipangkatkan semilyar dikali bingung pangkat tak terhingga"

"Sial!" Umpat Ikki dalam hati. Hawa dingin itu kembali merasuk tubuhnya, entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia selalu merasakan ada hawa dingin di sekitar rumah barunya itu. Ya, Ikki baru saja menempati rumah baru bersama kesembilan temannya yang lain. Rumah yang dibeli Saori Kido secara kredit selama 100 tahun itu sepertinya menyimpan suatu misteri.

"Mungkin gara-gara si Athena bodoh itu enggak bayar lunas.. nunggak aja samapai 100 tahun!" Kenang Ikki akan perkataan Seiya kemarin pagi ketika ia sampai ke rumah yang sekarang kamar mandinya ia pakai untuk keramas sambil bergalau.

Mengenang itu, ia jadi mengenang keberangkatannya dari Kido Mansion. Rumah megah bercat putih itu terlihat ramai. Suara anak-anak remaja memecah keheningan di rumah dengan halaman yang luasnya sebesar lapangan sepak bola itu.

"Ikki!", Pekik seorang lelaki paruh baya dari depan rumah bercat putih. Seorang anak lelaki berusia 15 tahun tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari pintu rumah itu. Tangannya penuh dengan berbagai macam tas.

"Apa kamu sudah membawa semuanya? Kau tidak akan boleh kembali lagi ke rumah ini sampai Saori-san menyuruh kalian pulang dan dapat tenang! Kau harus tau! "

"Aku tau, Tatsumi!", Ucap Ikki memasukan seluruh tas-nya kedalam mobil box yang besar. Laki-laki itu kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan. Ditatapnya seorang anak lelaki yang adalah adiknya sendiri, Shun. "Shun sudah siap?", tanya Ikki ramah.

Adiknya yang sedang bermain hanya mengangguk sambil terus melanjutkan permainan dalam video game-nya itu.

Mobil box itu berjalan, disusul dengan mobil mini-bus yang sedang ditumpangi Ikki. Sebentar lagi Ikki akan pindah ke sebuah rumah baru, di sebuah kota lain di ujung sana, yang pasti ia tidak usah terpenjara dalam rumah bodoh milik keluarga kido itu.

Tentu saja Ikki senang, ia akan memulai kehidupan barunya di tanpa kehadiran sosok gadis menyebalkan titisan dewi Athena itu karena si Dewi Athena itu memutuskan untuk menyendiri di rumahnya setelah pertarungan selesai untuk merenungkan yang ia akan kerjakan entah mengerjai 12 Gold saints atau apapun, Ikki tak pernah mau ambil pusing.

"Bebas dari pertarungan!" Pekik Seiya girang.

"mending bertarung dari pada sekolah.. anak bodoh!" Balas Jabu.

"Iyalah dia seneng, kalau kita bertarung, dia santai di rumah!" Ucap Shiryu sembari mencibir.

Jabu Cuma cengir-cengir kuda. Sembari ketawa-ketawa selama perjalanan.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sampai tepat berada di depan sebuah rumah megah yang katanya dan rumornya masih KPR selama 100 tahun oleh Saori. Ikki meluruskan kakinya, sedikit melompat-lompat untuk menghilangkan rasa kram pada kedua kakinya. Ia menatap rumahnya yang memiliki model hampir sama dengan model rumah tetangganya, namun karena rumahnya berada di sudut, jadi terlihat lebih besar.

Ikki berjalan memasuki rumah yang akan ia tinggali, tetapi entah mengapa kepalanya serasa pusing. sebuah jeritan tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya, namun saat ia berpaling, ia tidak menemukan apapun dan siapapun yang berteriak.

Ikki melangkah, tetapi teriakan minta tolong yang kali ini terdengar. Ikki menengok sekali lagi, tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa pun.

"Ikki, apa yang kamu lakukan?", Suara gema dari Seiya menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan.

"Ti.. tidak.. tidak apa-apa", Kata Ikki cepat.

Ah mungkin hanya khayalannya semata. Ikki beranjak dan masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut sambil membantu ayahnya membereskan barang-barang. Ya, pergi dengan rasa penasaran yang menghantui dirinya.

Ya menghantui dirinya, hingga saat ini, hingga detik ini. Ia masih terpaku.

Ikki terdiam dan pergi, tak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari bibir remaja berusia 15 tahun itu. Ia selalu merasakan ada yang aneh di dalam rumahnya yang baru, seperti terkadang ia merasa ada udara dingin menyusuri tengkuknya,atau kaca jendelanya tiba-tiba berembun. Seperti saat ini.

"Mungkin itu hyoga main-main sama jurus barunya.." Batin Ikki mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri mengenang perkataan adiknya, Shun sambil meneruskan keramasnya. Karena siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan hal-hal enggak jelas berbau dingin-dingin kayak gitu selain Hyoga di rumah ini? Masa Camus dari kuilnya di Sanctuary bisa memberikan cosmo sebesar ini? Lagian dia mau ngapain main-main sama keahliannya sendiri, kayaknya Camus bukan tipe cowok kurang kerjaan gitu deh…

"Liatin aja tuh si bebek jelek itu, bakal gue ancurin lu pake tinju ilusi.." Geram Ikki dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

Kejadian aneh itu membuat kegalauan Ikki meningkat tujuh ratus persen, bahkan hingga di kamar mandi pun, cowok yang terkenal paling 'cool' namun panas itu sering nyanyi sendiri "Setetes embun di daun lamban bergulir…"

Sementara itu, Shun sedang bergegas menuju kamar mandi, Kantong kemihnya hampir jebol. Rencananya sih ia ingin menggedor pintu kamar mandi sekeras yang ia bisa, tapi suara yang lantang nan menggelegar itu bikin Shun yang lagi kebelet buang air kecil tertawa sampai terjengkal ke belakang. Kena dimana otak kakaknya itu? Sepertinya Shun merasa harus meminta uang kompensasi asuransi kesehatan dari Athena untuk biaya pengobatan kakaknya yang sedang stress berat setelah pertarungan selesai.

"Mati banget… ampun.. Kakak.. wakakakakak.." Shun ngakak guling-guling enggak bisa berhenti."itu lagu jadul taon ke berapa ya ampun... !" Shun masih terguling-guling sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tak menyadari bahwa sudah ada bau pesing tercium dari arah celananya.

"bletak!" Suara pintu terbuka, Ikki bengong melihat Shun sudah jejengkingan sambil guling-guling di lantai dengan celana sudah setengah basah.

"Shun.-"

"Kak.. Kakak nyanyi lagu..a..myowahahaha" Shun kembali tertawa histeris.

"Shun.. kamu kenapa?"

Shun mengejang, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tawa. "Kak… Kakak.. udah selesai… hahaha"

Ikki menggaruk-garuk kepala, dia sekarang jadi bingung, adiknya itu habis makan apa sih. Apa adiknya salah minum obat ya? Mana ada kecium bau pesing gitu lagi. Shun meneliti ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki Shun dan ia langsung tersenyum geli.

"Eh Shun.. kamu tuh kelas berapa sih?"

Shun masih ketawa ngakak sambil guling-guling tidak menggubris kakaknya. "Apa sih kak.. ya ampun.. kak.. hahaha"

"Lihat tuh kamu ngompol!" Kata ikki dingin sambil berjalan pergi.

Shun menatap celananya, "astaga!" Wajah Shun memerah semerah kepiting rebus menahan malu dan langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi sementara Ikki bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Ikki berusaha mengesampingkan segalanya, berusaha merasakan itu biasa saja. "Mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku saja.." Ucap Ikki menutup pintu kamarnya. Suara derap langkahnya terdengar melemah teredam karpet.

Ia kemudian mengambil langkah secepat kilat untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Hari ini hari pertama ia masuk sekolah, ia tak mau terlambat. Namun tekanan itu terus saja mengganggunya. Hawa dingin, suara tak jelas. Ikki masih bisa merasakannya hingga sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya.

"Yo Ikki!" Seiya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Shun, adiknya sedang ada di sana juga bersama kedua temannya yang lain,Shiryu dan Hyoga.

"Kenapa kok bengong sih? Lo tau gak kalo lo bengong terus gak ada yang naksir loh.. terus lo tuh kok diem banget sih… lo tuh harusnya lebih ceria dikit, lo tuh juga gak boleh kayak gitu." Cerocos Seiya panjang lebar mirip gerbong kereta api. "Disini kan banyak cewek cantik jadi kalau lo kayak gitu terus lo entar gak dapet-dapet loh..!"

Ikki yang kodratnya emang kalem Cuma menanggapinya dengan, "uhm!"

Shun Cuma menutup wajahnya menahan tawa melihat Seiya yang cuma mendapat jawaban singkat dari kakaknya.

"Jadi seharusnya – "

"Heh!" Jitak Shiryu kesal dengan omongan Seiya yang enggak ada habisnya.

"Udah punya Miho juga masih aja.." Ucap Hyoga sambil menjewer kuping Seiya.

Shun cekikikan melihat pemandangan di depannya sementara Ikki dengan santainya melengos pergi. Pokoknya asal jangan Shun kenapa-napa aja.

"Eh?" Ikki berbalik, ia menyadari ada yang tertinggal, ia kembali menyusuri langkah menuju ke rumahnya.

"Kak mau kemana!" Pekik Shun bingung.

"Mengambil barang! Kalian duluan saja!"

Ikki berlari dengan kekuatan supernya menuju rumah itu namun, saat ia membuka pintu, tanpa sadar ia melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu dengan aura yang sama, yang membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri.

xoxoxoxo

**a/n: **yiey.. chapter 1 done.. er.. tag siapa ya? *muter dadu dulu* **Isabella Sunday **deh.. met berjuang ! :D bebaskan ekspresimu *eh?*

tag to go (Choose Random, dear) :

Cecillia Angela / Mini Author Gita/ Glace Aquarii / Kenedict Leo / LittleScarlet / Pelayan Hermes / LittleSunion / Reizu YuukiNeezuri / Istar fantasy / RedQueen19/ Seika Hoshino


	2. Chapter 2

"Kak mau kemana!" Pekik Shun bingung.

"Mengambil barang! Kalian duluan saja!"

Ikki berlari dengan kekuatan supernya menuju rumah itu namun, saat ia membuka pintu, tanpa sadar ia melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu dengan aura yang sama, yang membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri.

.

.

.

.

A saint seiya fanfic

Author: Kenedict leo

Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

Warning: bahasa terlalu kaku

Hope you enjoy it minna

.

.

.

"kkhh. . .khekh. . .kheee. . . ."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"

Ikki menjerit ketakutan saat melihat sumber dari rasa ketakutan dan kegalauannya selama ini, dia tidak peduli jika teriakannya saat ini sangat lebay dan kecewekkan sekali, dia yakin bahwa shaka pun pasti akan melotot kaget jika melihat hal yang serupa ini.

Bukan, yang ikki lihat bukanlah setan, jin, hantu, atau semacamnya, tetapi lebih menakutkan lagi, rumah yang baru saja diberikan Athena sekarang berisi dengan kumpulan mayat hidup yang sedang antri berbaris dan bergerak menuju suatu titik, sang saint phoenix yang saat ini hanya diam mematuh masih shock dan memandang tak percaya, bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa isi rumah ini berubah menjadi padang tanah lapang yang penuh dengan mayat-mayat hidup ini?, apakah ini memang benar-benar kutukan dari Zeus kaena Athena masih mencicil rumah ini 100 kali dalam 100 tahun? , berbagai spekulasi dan pertanyaanpun muncul dalam benaknya.

Merasa seperti ada yang menyadarkannya, ikki melihat diantara barisan mayat-mayat hidup itu ada seseorang. . .bukan, beberapa orang yang tinggal bersamanya, beberapa orang yang bersamanya berjuang melindungi Athena, para bronze saint! Dia melihat para bronze saint pun berbaris mengantri dan bergerak menuju ke suatu bukit yang berlubang besar, termasuk adiknya sendiri, termasuk Shun!, melihat shun yang ikut berbaris dalam antrian kematian itu, tak ayal ikki mengejar saint andromeda itu yang sudah dekat mendekati lubang besar itu.

"SHUUUUNNNN!"

Dalam distopia dan kepanikannya, sang bronze saint terkuat itupun berlari berusaha mencegah adik kesayangan sekaligun satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya untuk terjun ke lubang yang tak berdasar itu, dia tak peduli akan bronze saint lainnya, yang ada dalam benak dan pikiran ikki hanyalah menyelamatkan dan membawa shun keluar dari sini, perisitiwa yang hampir mirip yang dia lakukan saat shun masih bayi

Saat ikki hampir berhasil menarik shun keluar dari barisan kematian itulah pemandangan dan peristiwa itu lenyap, apa yang dilihatnya tadi hilang tak berbekas, seakan kejadian tadi hanya ilusi, rumah baru bronze saint itupun kembali menjadi rumah biasa dimana ikki sedang berada di selasar teras,sungguh yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah diam mematung, keringat dingin pun bercucuran akibat shock yang kembali menyerangnya, Bronze saint paling tua itupun tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi, tempat macam apa itu? ,mayat-mayat itu? Lubang itu? Dan. . . . .SHUN!

Mengingat saint Andromeda itu ikki bergegas mengejar para bronze saint yang sudah lebih dulu pergi ke sekolah, semoga itu tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi usil Shaka, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereja, semoga shun baik-baik saja, pokoknya harus memastikan keberadaan mereka terlebih dahulu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yomotsu Hirasaka" ujar Athena pelan, sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan itu memandang cemas di hadapan ikki dimana mereka berada di ruang perpustakan Kido Mansion setelah ikki melaporkan apa yang telah dialaminya, terlihat jelas pada wajah ikki terlihat putus asa, saat dirinya bermaksud mengejar mereka ke sekolah untuk memastikan keberadaan para bronze saint, yang ia temukan hanya tas-tas mereka berserakan di pinggir jalan, dalam kepanikan itulah sang bronze saint terkuat itu merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali memberitau pada Athena yang berada di rumah putihnya.

"tenanglah ikki, mereka baik-baik saja, aku bisa merasakan cosmo mereka belum melemah" hibur Athena seraya menutup buku ensiklopedinya dan menepuk pundak ikki pelan, melihat wajahnya yang sudah mulai tenang, Athena melanjutkan perkataannya "Yomotsu Hirasaka adalah tempat bagi orang yang telah meninggal sebagai jalan untuk menuju ke dunia kematian, tempat seharusnya mereka berada" .

"Tidak mungkin para bronze saint sekarang berada disana. . . . ."

"lalu. . .apa yang kulihat tadi itu?, aku melihat mereka dan shun dengan mataku sendiri, dan aku tidak merasa bahwa itu ilusi, aku bisa menjamin itu!"

"Yomotsu Hirasaka berada di Sanctuary, tepatnya di kuil cancer, tempat yang dijaga oleh Gold Saint Deathmask, jika terjadi apa-apa dengan tempat itu, pasti aku juga tau apa yang terjadi" potong Athena, sebenarnya dirinya tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada para bronze saint itu, kejadian yang dialami ikki, dan Sanctuary, tapi. . . .

Menjulurkan tangannya tepat di wajah saint phoenix itu, sekelebat cahaya kuning, cosmo Athena terlintas terlihat oleh ikki, sebelum keseimbangannya goyah dan jatuh pingsan di hadapan Dewi Perang itu.

"maaf ikki, tapi ini terlalu berbahaya bagi mu" desah Athena pelan, setelah mengambil tombak Nike nya, dia berkata..

"sekarang, giliranku yang melindungi kalian, seorang diri. . ."

Dan yang tersisa sebelum ikki kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya adalah bekas semburat cosmo Athena yang baru saja melakukan teleportasi, ke tempat dimana seharusnya Dewi Perang itu berada. . . . . .

TBC.

* * *

Kyaaaaa, apa ini? Kenapa bahasa gue jadi kaku bangettt.! T-T

Fanfic ini sudah kurombak beberapa kali, jadi melenceng jauh dari rencananya yg ada adegan Y*Oinya

Errr oke selanjutnya siapa yah yang ken pilih, euuummmhhh. . .^_^"

Seika Hoshino!

-Entah kenapa gue khawatir nasib athena jika yang nulis cerita si seika, tapi yo wes lah. .. .-

tag to go (Choose Random, dear) :

Cecillia Angela / Mini Author Gita/ Glace Aquarii / Kenedict Leo / LittleScarlet / Pelayan Hermes / LittleSunion / Reizu YuukiNeezuri / Istar fantasy / RedQueen19/ Seika Hoshino


	3. Chapter 3 WHAT THE HELL !

A/N : Yo semua! Kali ini Seika Hoshino akan melanjutkan fic Saint Holic! Semoga kalian semua menikmatinya. SAINT HOLIC , IKUSOOO!

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya punya Om Kurumada.

* * *

Chapter 3

**WHAT THE HELL?!**

Yomotsu Hirasaka...(untuk selanjutnya disingkat menjadi YH)

Tempat dimana arwah orang mati berakhir, tempat yang gelap. Suram dan mengerikan...

Athena Saori sedang berjalan di dunia gelap tersebut. Bila di chapter sebelumnya kalian mengira Saori sudah mengetahui asal muasal insiden bronzies yang masuk ke YH maka kalian SALAH BESAR.

Saori sama sekali tak tahu menahu alasan kenapa para bronzies bisa masuk lobang YH yang penuh dengan orang mati tersebut. Jadi bisa dibilang, Saori hanya nekat-nekat saja pergi ke YH, heh dasar, sudah tahu kemampuan bertarung pas-pasan .*ditabok fans Saori*

Nah kalau begitu, lantas siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas insiden semua ini ?

Kita kembali lagi ke 24 jam yang lalu . . .

* * *

Sanctuary, kuil Cancer . . .

DM , Aphro, Shura sedang bermain poker bersama di kamar DM .

Maklum, sejak dunia damai para goldies jadi nganggur. Saking nganggurnya dan mereka ga mungkin masuk SMP atau SMA lagi kayak bronzies, maka para goldies memutuskan untuk bekerja. Mu buka bengkel dan toko mekanik, Alde jadi pelatih olahraga, Saga jadi editor , Kanon kerja sambilan di tempat Poseidon, Aiolia jadi polisi , Shaka jadi guru agama , Milo jadi model, Aiolos jadi jurnalis merangkap pelatih kyudo, Shura jadi pemahat, Camus jadi penulis, sedangkan Aphro...bisa ditebak, ia jadi sales kosmetik. Shion dan Dohko tetap pensiun seperti biasa...

Diantara para goldies yang pengangguran hanya si DM . Iyalah siapa yang mau nerima seorang psikopat untuk bekerja? Bisa-bisa salah dikit kepalanya sudah dipajang di kuil Cancer. Karena itulah DM sering bete sendirian di Sanctuary, apalagi kuil-kuil semakin sepi karena goldies lain sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing - masing .

DM semakin sebal saat goldies lain bisa saling mentraktir saat gajian pertama , sedangkan ia , boro-boro gaji pertama , gaji dari Athena aja masih nunggak ga dibayar - bayar.

Makanya pas Aphro dan Shura punya waktu luang, DM segera menodong mereka berdua untuk menemaninya untuk bermain di kuilnya.

"ARRRGGGH! Sialan ! Gw kalah lagi!" teriak DM kesal.

"Hehehehe, bertapa 100 tahun dulu kalo mau ngalahin gw." Ujar Shura sambil nyengir lebar. Aphro segera membereskan kartu-kartu yang berserakan tersebut untuk melanjutkan permainan ke ronde berikutnya .

Sambil mengocok kartu , Aphro berkata,"Eh DM, gw ada kabar bagus loh buat lo."

"Apa? Lo mau nikah sama homoan lo ? Selamat deh. . . "sahut DM sinis.

"SEMBARANGAN! Ya enggak lah yah! Gw bukan gay tau!" Aphro jadi sewot .

"Tapi dilihat dari ujung eiffel pake sedotan juga lo tetep kelihatan kayak maho ."ejek DM .

"Lo ya! Orang mau ngomong baik-baik malah dihina! Dasar kepiting!"

"Udah-udah lo pada berisik banget sih! Gitu aja berantem! " lerai Shura, sebelum kuil Cancer menjadi tempat ajang perang 1000 tahun.

"BTW, Aphro . Kabar baik apa sih, dari tadi gw penasaran." Tanya Shura.

" Hmm . . gini . Temen kerja gw punya kenalan . Nah kenalannya ini punya restoran, tapi koki lamanya berhenti , jadi dia buka lowongan buat koki baru . Sebenarnya gw mau nawarin DM soalnya dia kan bisa masak spageti . Lumayan kan dapet kerjaan , eh dia malah judes."ungkap Aphro sambil melirik DM yang kayaknya ga merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Oh gitu, tapi lo tau kan gw bau mayat, mana mungkin diterima kerja?Didepak iya."tukas DM cuek.

"Yah makanya mandi dong! Males banget sih ! Lihat aja tuh sabun mandi yang gw kasih ke lo ga dipake-pake sampe sekarang."

"Tau nih , belom kerja aja dah pesimis gitu."timpal Shura.

" Kepo banget sih! Gw yang ga kerja kenapa lo pada yang sewot?!" DM jadi keki karena merasa urusannya dicampuri.

" Kepo apaan? Dah bagus mau dibantuin!"

Blah blah blah blah blah...

Sementara mereka bertiga asyik berdebat tentang kejob-lessan DM , di ruang utama kuil Cancer muncul lobang hitam besar dari lantai kuil tersebut. Lobang tersebut lama-kelamaan membesar dan menutupi dinding kuil tersebut, termasuk koleksi topeng kebanggaan DM .

GRUUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK !

Kuil Cancer bergetar hebat, membuat dinding-dindingnya menjadi retak.

Di kamar, DM dkk menatap kaget pada dinding kamarnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar dan mulai roboh . Langit-langit kamar mulai runtuh dan hampir menimpa mereka . Dalam sekejap suasananya menjadi heboh nan _chaos _.

" BUSET ! DEMI ZEUS ! Kena badai apa nih kuil sampe lengser begini?!" teriak DM panik.

" GA TAU! JANGAN TANYA GW !" sahut Aphro yang sekarang berpegangan pada pilar karena hampir jatuh.

"SIAPA YANG NANYA LO ? DASAR GEER!" sahut DM , buset di saat genting begini masih bisa berantem .

" Yang penting sekarang kita keluar kamar dulu deh!" teriak Shura memberi komando, kelihatannya ia masih bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

Mereka cepat-cepat keluar kamar. Saat berada di ruang utama Kuil Cancer, mereka bertiga ternganga. Di depan mereka terdapat lobang hitam besar, yang menghisap semua benda di sekitarnya , seperti black hole. Dari dalam lobang tersebut, terdapat aura cosmo yang mengerikan .

Para goldies menggunakan cosmo mereka untuk menahan tubuh mereka agar tidak terhisap lobang hitam. Saat mereka sedang berkonsentrasi tiba-tiba DM menyadari sesuatu .

"AAAAHHHH!" teriaknya.

* * *

Kuil Gemini , di waktu yang sama . . .

Di kamarnya Saga sedang memegang telepon. Ia duduk di depan meja lengkap dengan laptopnya beserta setumpuk kertas - kertas dan berkas - berkas lainnya . Berkat internet , sebagai editor majalah remaja Saga memang diperbolehkan untuk bekerja di rumah dan tidak harus ke kantor terus - menerus.

Namun dari raut mukanya, kelihatannya Saga tidak sedang dalam mood yang bagus. . .

"Kamu sudah tahu deadlinenya kan..?" kata Saga pada orang di telepon dengan nada serius.

"Emm… Er ya su,sudah Pak.." jawab orang di telpon yang ternyata bawahannya Saga.

"Nah , kakalu begitu kamu SEHARUSNYA tahu kalau majalahnya HARUS terbit minggu ini kan…?!" kata Saga lagi dengan nada lebih mengintimidasi .

" Emm iya . . Pak. ."

" Kalau begitu . . . KENAPA KAMU BISA LUPA KASIH ARTIKEL DAN LAPORAN JURNALNYA KE SAYA HAAAH ? ? ? ! ! " Saga meledak marah . Bawahan tersebut langsung mengkeret ketakutan.

" Anu...Anu P – Pa – Pak ..."

"Kamu ini bisanya Pak , Pak , Pak aja! Makanya kalau kerja tuh yang bener !"omel Saga . Gayanya seperti sedang memarahi Kanon saja.

"Iya Pak maaf..." jawab orang itu pasrah .

"Pokoknya besok siang dah harus jadi !" tegas Saga.

" Iy – Apaaa! Tapi Pak , apa tak terlalu cepat ? 3 hari deh Pak ." kata orang itu memelas .

" Tidak bisa ! Pokoknya besok siang sudah harus jadi ! Tidak ada tapi – tapian !"

Kali ultimatum Saga sudah tak bisa dibantah lagi . Saga mendengus kesal . Bawahannya yang ini memang tak bisa diandalkan , lamban pula . Tapi apa boleh buat, rekan jurnalisnya si Aiolos sedang bertugas ke Jepang untuk mencari berita. Mau tak mau deh . . .

Setelah menutup telepon Saga hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya , tapi tiba – tiba ia merasakan keganjilan . Ada sesuatu yang tak beres di 12 kuil . Suatu aura yang samar tapi membuat bulu kuduk berdiri . Apakah itu gerangan . . ? Saga jadi punya firasat buruk .

Saat Saga sedang berpikir , tiba-tiba Kanon menghambur masuk kamar.

"Oi Saga ! ! ! Kok lo masih bisa santai – santai aja sih ? Lo gak tau Kuil Cancer dah mau roboh ? " cerocos Kanon cepat .Saga shock .

" Lo gak bercanda kan . . . ?" tanya Saga setengah tak percaya .

"Serius lah ! Ngapain gw bercanda ?!"

Astaga . . . Ternyata firasatnya terbukti .

" Kanon , Ayo kita ke Kuil Cancer ! Kita harus tahu apa yang terjadi ! " Saga segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

" Ya jusru itu dari tadi gw mau ngajak lo ! " timpal Kanon sambil mengikuti kakak kembarnya itu.

Saat hendak naik tangga ke kuil Cancer , mereka mendengar suara yang tak asing.

" Oi Saga ! Kanon ! "

Mereka menengok . Ternyata . . .

" Oh ! Mu , Aldebaran , Milo , Shaka ! Kalian sudah kembali !"

" Begitulah . . . Setelah kami merasakan aura aneh dari sanctuary ." kata Milo dengan raut muka serius . Tumben , biasa cengar – cengir terus .

" Saga , apa kau tahu sebab dari ini semua ? " tanya Mu . Wajahnya penuh debu dan noda , sepertinya ia buru-buru balik ke sanctuary dari tokonya .

Saga menggelengkan kepala .Kanon berkata , " Kami justru ingin mencari tahu sekarang."

"Kali ini kita harus hati-hati , aku merasakan keganjilan dari semua peristiwa ini. Aku sendiri tak bisa menebak apa benang merahnya . . .Kecuali . . ." gumam Shaka.

"Kecuali . . . ?" tanya Alde heran .

"Sudahlah yang penting kita ke sana dulu , mungkin ini hanya dugaanku saja . . . "ujar Shaka misterius , membuat Alde semakin bertanya –tanya dalam hatinya , _"Ini dia yang ga jelas atau gw yang bego, ya?"_

Mereka mulai berlari ke atas . Sambil berlari Alde bertanya, " Eh gimana si Aio bersaudara? Trus gold saint yag lain ?"

" Tenang aja , tadi si Aiolia sudah gw sms kok, dia lagi on the way ke sini ." sahut Milo.

"Jeilah pake sms segala ! Pake telepati aja napa !" ledek Kanon .

" Males ah ! Buang cosmo aja ! Harus efektif dong , apa gunanya teknologi kalau ga dipake ?" jawab Milo lagi sambil terus berlari.

"Lah terus si Aiolos dkk gimana ?" tanya Saga.

" Aku sudah coba hubungi, Aiolos dkk masih di luar Yunani , tapi kalau teleport harusnya mereka juga sudah dalam perjalanan kesini. Aku bisa merasakan cosmo samar-samar dari DM , Shura, dan Aphro dari Kuil Cancer . Jangan – jangan mereka terjebak di dalam sana." Kata Mu khawatir .

" Jangan khawatir , mereka ga bakal jadi gold saint kalau mati semudah itu ! " kata Milo.

"Yosh ! Trio goldies di sana ! Jangan mati dulu , bala bantuan akan segera datang!" seru Kanon semangat .

" IKKUSO ! ! ! " para goldies bergerak dalam kecepatan cahaya, dan menghilang dari pandangan mata dalam sekejap .

* * *

Kembali lagi ke DM dkk di Kuil Cancer . . .

"AAAAHHHH!" teriak DM histeris .

" ADA APA ?" tanya Aphro yang lagi parno .

"DM bertahanlah !" seru Shura panik . Mereka sudah mengambil ancang-ancang utnuk menyelamatkan rekan mereka bila terjadi apa-apa .

Ternyata . . .

"TIDAAAK! KOLEKSI TOPENG GW YANG BERHARGA ! ! ! " teriak DM . Hiperbola abis .

GUBBRRAK ! ! !

" INI BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK KHAWATIR DENGAN TOPENG - TOPENG LO TAU ! ! !" bentak Aphro sambil menjitak kepala DM .

Sementara Shura hanya geleng-geleng kepala .

"_Kalo bukan temen sendiri dah gw belah pake excalibur kali . . ." batinnya dalam hati ._

DM meringis kesakitan karena dijitak Aphro . Biar tampang kayak banci tapi tenaga Aphro kuat juga loh kayak badak . Tapi berat jitakan Aphro , DM menjadi teringat sesuatu . . . Sesuatu yang hampir dilupakannya karena sudah terkubur dalam benaknya selama bertahun-tahun.

"AHHHHH!" teriak DM lagi .

" Napa ? Mayat koleksi lo juga kehisap ya ? Kasihan." Kata Aphro sinis . Sahabat atau bukan , bila sekali lagi DM membuatnya kaget hanya karena masalah sepele , maka Aphro bersumpah akan menguburnya hidup-hidup di kuil ini , lengkap dengan taburan mawar di atas kuburannya .

" Bukan , bodoh! Gw inget sekarang penyebab munculnya lobang hitam di kuil ini ! " sahut DM sewot .

" Oh ya ? Terus gw musti ngomong WAO gitu ? ? " Aphro makin sewot .

" Kenapa gak inget dari tadi . . . Yaudah cepet bilang sekarang . .!" desak Shura ga sabar . Soalnya kuil bakal roboh dalam beberapa menit ke depan kalau mereka tak cepat bertindak , atau yang lebih parah, mereka juga bakal terhisap dalam lobang hitam itu.

" Penyebabnya adalah SEGEL CANCER ! " jawab DM dengan yakin.

" Segel Cancer ? Apaan tuh !" celetuk Aphro .

" Makanya dengerin dulu bego !" sahut DM keki .

Hening .

DM mengambil nafas lalu berbicara , " Begini , segel Cancer adalah segel yang dijaga oleh saint Cancer dan diwariskan selama bergenerasi-generasi . Segel itu yang menyegel YH agar tidak mengacaukan sistem kehidupan manusia , sehingga manusia yang masih hidup tak tertarik ke dunia kematian . "

" YH tu apa ya?" tanya Shura bingung .

" Yomotsu Hirasaka , lobang kematian . Tapi kenapa segel yang tak pernah rusak selama berabad – abad itu bisa lepas ya sekarang ?" jawab DM setengah menggungam.

" Mungkin karena dendam dari generasi yang lalu . . ." jawab suara yang terdengar familiar.

Dm ,Shura , dan Aphro terkejut . Mereka menoleh dan melihat rekan gold saint lainnya , beserta Shaka yang ternyata pemilik suara itu .

" Ah, kalian sudah sampai ! " Shura lega .

" Begitulah , nah kita langsung to the point saja ." ujar Shaka dengan serius . Mereka semua terdiam , menunggu penjelasan Shaka.

" Ehm, begini 600 tahun yang lalu , ada seorang saint Cancer yang kuat . Karena kekuatannya itu Athena mempercayakan segel Cancer tersebut padanya . Namun suatu hari karena suatu kesalahan kecil , saint tersebut dipecat dan dihukum mati oleh Athena , lalu segel tersebut diserahkan ke saint Cancer generasi berikutnya . . ."

Mereka bengong .

"Emm . . . Lantas , si Saint Cancer yang dihukum itu . . .Apa jangan – jangan ia di balik semua ini . . ?" tanya Mu.

" Mungkin , karena konon sesaat sebelum eksekusi ia bersumpah akan merusak segel YH itu dan membalaskan dendamnya pada Athena, meskipun harus menunggu beratus-ratus tahun ." jelas Shaka sambil menatap tajam lobang hitam tersebut .

" Sebenarnya kesalahan macam apa sih ?" tanya Kanon penasaran .

" Hmm . . . Ini sebenarnya agak konyol sih . . . " kata Shaka , tak yakin mau membeberkan kenyataan .

"Konyol ?"

" Iya , soalnya . . . Menurut kisah yang diturunkan dari dulu di sanctuary , ia dihukum karena menagih gajinya yang belom di bayar . . . Athena yang sedang kesal pun marah dan menghukumnya karena dianggap kurang ajar. "

Hening pangkat seribu .

" Kok kayak urban legend ya. . . Sulit dipercaya ." komentar Saga.

" Ga heran sih , pantes reikarnasinya juga pelit ."celetuk Milo .

" Hush Milo ! Jangan sembarangan ah ! " tegur Alde .

" Emang kenyataan . " sahut Milo cuek .

" Sudah-sudah , jadi gimana nih penyelesaiannya . . . " tukas Shura ga sabar , ia ingin masalah ini selesai secepat mungkin .

" Hmm , kalau ingin menenangkan arwah penasaran . . . Oh ! Kita suruh Athenanya minta maaf aja !" saran Aphro .

" Tunggu dulu, berarti kita harus mengajak Athenanya ke YH gitu ? ! Apa gak berbahaya ?" tanya Saga khawatir .

" Sudahlah yang penting dicoba dulu ." kata Kanon.

Trrriing !

Kanon mendapat sms .

" Katanya pake telepati , nyatanya pake hp juga . . . " ledek Milo .

" Ah cerewet lo ! " sahut Kanon sambil mengeluarkan hp dari sakunya .

Segera dibacanya , sekian detik kemudian , raut wajahnya berubah , matanya membelalak .

" Kenapa ? " tanya Mu yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Kanon .

"Guys . . . Tetap tenang ya . ." ujar Kanon sambil memandang mereka semua .

Semuanya diam , siap mendengar .

" Barusan Ikki sms , saat ia melaporkan kemunculan YH di Jepang , ia dibius oleh Athena saori dan katanya . . . Athena Saori pergi ke YH . SENDIRIAN ."

Semuanya shock .

" WHAT THE HELL ? ? ! ! ! "

To be continued . . .

* * *

Yo semua gimana ? maaf kalau aneh nan jayus wkwkwkwk, mohon kritik dan sarannya .

Saya tag . . .

**Little Scarlet !**

Selamat berjuang ya Scarlet-san !

**Tag to go :**

**Cecillia Angela / Mini Author Gita/ Glace Aquarii / Kenedict Leo / Pelayan Hermes / LittleSunion / Reizu YuukiNeezuri / Istar fantasy / RedQueen19**

**Stay tune .**

**Seika Hoshino log out .**


	4. Chapter 4 Pesan

**Shout**

**Chapter.4 – Pesan**

**By: LittleScarlet**

**A/N: **Minna-san, fic ini kali pertama Scarlet dalam menulis fic berantai, jadi mohon dukungannya ya! Ohya, mungkin chapter ini awalnya agak ngaco, tapi gapapa ya. Ehehehe...

**Disclaimer: SS itu punya om Kurumada.**

**Warning: sedikit ada YAOI.**

* * *

Kabar duka cita Athena bertamasya ke Yomotsu Hirasaka menyebabkan tingkat statistik kegalauan di Sanctuary bertambah tinggi. Para Goldies pun mulai menjambak rambut masing-masing sangkin frustasinya kecuali Milo, yang malahan menjambak rambut Saga.

"WOI!"Bentak Saga yang akhirnya sadar bahwa rambutnya dijambak Milo.

"Apaan sih?! Orang lagi geram nan frustasi tingkat gold saint legendaris, kamu malah bentak-bentak aku! Mau apa? Jadi sundel bolong? Sini kamu! Biar kulobangin kamu!"Balas Milo membentak balik ngak tanggung-tanggung amarahnya!

"A-Hah? Apa-apaan sih? Kan salahmu sembarangan jambak-jambak rambutku?! Tau ngak berapa banyak shampo yang kupakai per hari untuk merawatnya?"Saga melotot dengan mata merahnya, tanda-tanda kegilaan.

"Oh, iya yah. Maaf 'Ga. Saya lupa kalau barang aib ini rambutmu."Sindir Milo ngak mau kalah.

"Udah-udah! Kepalaku mau pecah dengarin kalian berantem disini!"Lerai Shura diambang membelah Milo.

Berkat Shura, suasana mulai mendingin walaupun seharusnya Camus lah yang mendinginkan suasana. Keheningan mulai merayap bagaikan kegelapan YH dan juga lubang hidung DM yang menganga lebar ditengah kuil Cancer. Para Goldies masih dalam tahap tertekan karena perbuatan nekat dewi mereka yang terkasihi dan diberkati dengan segala masalah di alam semesta, alam dewa, dan alam baka.

"Jadi bagaimana ini?"Kata Aphro memecah keheningan.

"Hhmmm...Bagaimana kalau kita semua kembali ke kuil kita masing-masing dan memikirkan ini dengan kepala dingin?"Saran Shaka, satu-satunya goldies yang masih bisa berpikiran logis dalam keadaan mencekam seperti ini.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Athena-sama?"Tanya saint kambing yang memang terkenal atas kesetiaannya terhadap dewi mereka tersebut.

"Ah, tenang saja lah...kalau dia nyasar para Bronzies pasti bisa nyelamatin dia kok! Lagian YH kan sudah bukan tempat yang asing bagi mereka."Ujar Alde, sambil berusaha mengingat apakah dia sudah mematikan kompor sebelum datang berlari ke kuil Cancer.

"Cih! Tapi kenapa sih harus pada saat generasi kita-kita sekarang yang menjaga kuil, segelnya harus terlepas?"Tanya Kanon jengkel.

"Segel yang terlepas."Gumam Mu yang tampaknya agak khawatir mengenai segel tersebut. Mungkinkah ia mengetahui rahasia kelam yang tersegel dibalik segala kegelapan yang terpendam dalam kuil Cancer?

"Halah! Kalian sudah ngak perlu banyak tanya lagi! Lihat saja si kepiting yang ngak kompeten ini! Ngak heran deh, segelnya terlepas!"Gerutu Aphro yang dibalas oleh tatapan DM yang jelas sekali berkata 'awas-kalo-lo-berani-hina-gue-satu-kata-lagi-kutendang-ke-YH!' namun sayangnya tatapan panas penuh api(cinta?) yang berkobar itu tak dihiraukan Aphro.

Hening.

"Baiklah! Mari kita kembali ke habitat kita masing-masing-"

"Tunggu!" Sela Shura, dan tentu saja semua tatapan –kebanyakan tatapan jengkel– tertuju kepada Shura.

"Tidakkah kita sebaiknya mengirim salah seorang gold saint ke lubang tersebut untuk memantau keadaan dan memastikan bahwa Athena-sama baik-baik saja?"Lanjut Shura cemas.

Lantas para goldies menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum karena masih ingat terhadap dewi yang menghilang tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, siapa-"Ujar Shaka namun tersela oleh bunyi ringtone HP Milo yang berdering riang nan ceria. Ternyata si iseng yang menelpon pada saat kritis tersebut adalah tak lain dan tak bukan si saint bebek tengil yakni Hyoga.

"Halo? Ya, napa Hyoga?"Tanya Milo penasaran atas dasar apa Hyoga menelponnya. Para Goldies lain mendengar dengan seksama dan berharap mendapatkan seberkas informasi kecil apa pun mengenai YH yang terbuka di Jepang.

"Milo. Ini gawat! Kami baru menemukan informasi penting mengenai-"

"Heh! Jawab dulu kenapa engkau kali ini memilih untuk menelponku daripada si kulkas sang gurumu yang kau puja melebihi nyawamu itu?"Sela Milo tak sabar menantikan pujian bahwa dia lebih baik dari si raja Es tersebut.

"Oh, ngak ada apa-apa kok! Tadi aku cuma ngak sengaja nampak gambarmu di buku koleksi model pakaian dalam di majalah si Seiya"Jawab Hyoga polos tak berdosa.

Dikejauhan, terdengar cekikikan para Goldies secara telepati karena tertawa secara biasa saja tak akan dapat mengungkapkan kebahagiaan mereka yang meluap.

Runtuhlah harga diri Milo, rahasianya sebagai model pakaian dalam terungkap. Padahal sebenarnya para Goldies yang lain mengira bahwa dia bekerja jadi model perusahaan fashion terkenal.

"..."

"Sudahlah, jangan depresi dulu! Keadaan disini gawat!"Dari nada bicaranya Hyoga terdengar agak khawatir. Namun apa yang dapat membuatnya sampai menelpon ke Sanctuary menghabiskan sisa pulsa terakhirnya?

"Jabu hilang-"

"Jadi bagaimana ini, sudah kalian cari belum?"Tanya Kanon merebut hp Milo. Ternyata tidak disangka berita hilangnya sang Saint unicorn tersebut dapat membawa dampak yang cukup dramatis bagi Kanon.

"Kami sudah berusaha mencarinya tetapi yang kami temukan hanya kaus kakinya yang berbecak darah!"Jawab Hyoga cemas.

"Darah?"Kanon terdengar mulai panik, keringat dingin mengucur dahinya.

"Iya. Tapi ada yang lebih aneh lagi, darah itu-"

Tiba-tiba saja suara Hyoga menjadi kabur dan terdengar suara-suara aneh dari ujung lain telefon tersebut disusul oleh teriakan dan terputusnya jaringan telfon.

"Hyoga! Hyoga!"Teriak Kanon panik berusaha mendapatkan balasan tetapi sia-sia. Gold saint yang lain terdiam dan menatap ke arah Kanon yang berdiri tegak dengan raut yang tak dapat terbaca. Tapi yang lebih mengusik pikiran para Goldies adalah apa gerangan yang terjadi diantara Jabu dan Kanon sehingga Kanon sampai berperilaku sedemikia rupa?

"Ini gawat."Kata Saga.

"Tentu saja ini gawat! Sekarang kita tak bisa apa-apa selain menunggu kabar dari sana yang tak pasti akan datang atau tidak!"Teriak Aphro semakin frustasi.

"Atau kita dapat menginfestigasi dari gerbang kegelapan yang terbuka disini."Jawab Shaka tenang.

"Dimana Gold saint yang lain, bukankah mereka sudah seharusnya sampai disini?"Kata Aiolia yang mulai cemas.

"Sudah kucoba menghubungi mereka melalui telepati, tapi..."Mu tampak tertekan dan mukanya memerah dengan ekspresi yang sulit dimengerti.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya saint Leo tersebut.

"Sinyal telepatinya terganggu. Dan terdengar sebuah suara."Jawab Mu.

"Suara?"Kata para Gold saint serentak.

"Ya, suara. Suara yang sangat kukenal."

Mu memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kedalam kegelapan yang terlepas dari segel tersebut.

"Apa yang dikatakan suara tersebut?"Tanya Shaka dengan raut serius.

"Dia-dia...mengatakan _'maaf, pulsa telepati anda tidak cukup untuk melalukan panggilan'_."

_BUAAAAKKK...!_

Hamtaman keras pun melayang kearah wajah tampan saint Aries tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Tapi ada suara lain lagi!"Kata Mu seraya mencoba menyelamatkan wajahnya dari kuku tajam Milo yang memang sudah sangat ingin melampiaskan segala amarahnya.

"Apa lagi? cepat katakan!"Balas Shura yang sudah siap menguliti domba malang tersebut.

"Dia mengatakan:

_'Segel yang terbuka dan kelahiran kegelapan baru,  
Bergabunglah wahai ksatria dunia atas,  
Lepasnya iblis terpenjara waktu,  
Bergabunglah wahai penjaga dunia bawah.'"_

Para saint terdiam mendengarkan pesan tersebut dengan seksama.

"Begabunglah wahai ksatria dunia atas."Ucap Alde,"Itu berarti kita."

"Bergabunglah wahai penjaga dunia bawah. Jangan-jangan..."Milo melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan ternyata gold saint yang lain telah menyimpulkan hal yang sama. Terlepasnya segel ini bukan hanya karena ketidak-becusan DM tetapi juga karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi di _underworld_.

"Ini, benar-benar gawat."Kata Shura.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali menjaga kuil kita masing-masing. Saya memiliki firasat buruk bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi."Gumam Shaka seraya berjalan meninggalkan Cancer menuju Virgo.

Keheningan berlanjut. Sementara para Gold saint kembali ke kuil mereka masing-masing, perhatian Milo terus terpusat kepada sesuatu yang sudah dari tadi mengusik pikirannya, Camus. Firasat buruk terus menerus menghantuinya setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Hyoga._ 'Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi.'_pikirnya,_'Camus adalah seorang gold saint yang kuat yang dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri.'_

Sesampainya di kuil Scorpio yang dijaganya, Milo langsung merasakan sebuah aura kuat yang berasal dari meja tulisnya. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan:

_'Wahai ksatria dengan hati yang membara  
Hampirilah dia yang berhati dingin  
Di tanah dewi yang menghilang berkelana.'_

Begitu Milo selsai membaca pesan itu, kertas tersebut langsung lenyap tanpa jejak. Saint Scorpio tersebut berdiri atas _shock _yang diterimanya. Bukan karena pesan misterius yang memberitahukan keberadaan Camus. Tetapi sejak ia membaca pesan tersebut, segala kekuatan dan Cosmonya terasa meninggalkan tubuhnya. Tidak, bukan meniggalkan tetapi seakan-akan ditarik secara paksa.

Pandangan Milo terasa kabur, dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Tak tahan lagi dengan sakit yang dirasakannya, saint tersebut pun terjatuh dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Segalanya terasa jauh dan gelap. Sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang amat dikenalnya. Benarkah? Suara tersebut memanggil namanya berulang kali. Dan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"Milo! Milo! Bertahanlah, apa yang terjadi?"Kata suara tersebut dipenuhi kecemasan.

"Camus?"Kata Milo seraya membuka mata birunya dan memang benar dihadapannya saint Aquarius sahabat karibnya memandang dengan tatapan cemas. Dan apakah memang benar atau hanya ilusi yang mempermainkan pikiran Milo? Milo secara tak sengaja menemukan setetes air mata di ujung mata sahabatnya.

"Camus, kamu-"

"Sudahlah."Sela Camus agak kasar seraya memalingkan wajahnya, matanya terarah jauh kedepan seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Milo berusaha bangkit dari lantai yang dingin. Cosmonya telah kembali walaupun kondisinya masih lemah. Tetapi hatinya terasa hangat. Mungkinkah ini berkat bantuan dari Camus? Saint yang terkenal berkat kedinginannya.

"Terima kasih, Camus."Gumam Milo menatap punggung sang Gold saint yang sudah beranjak pergi tersebut

Milo tak mengharapkan balasan terhadap perkataannya tetapi Camus menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata,"Jika semua insiden ini telah selesai. Aku mengharapkan penjelasan mengenai kondisimu yang tadi."

Milo tertegun. Mungkinkah Camus, yang memiliki hati sedingin es mengkhawatirkannya? Namun, jika Camus ada disini, siapakan yang dimaksudkan oleh pesan itu? Ada apa dengan Jabu dan Kanon? Dan juga bagaimana mungkin akibat suatu pesan tiba-tiba Milo kehilangan cosmonya walaupun hanya sementara? Misteri pesan tersebut menjadi semakin rumit dan apakah gerangan rahasia segel yang disembunyikan oleh Mu?

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**TA-DA! Chapter ke-4 selesai deh, gimana? Dari awal chapter yang agak Gaje Scarlet alihkan ke jalur yang benar(jalur rada yaoi).**

Author berikutnya yang kena tag...*random*

**Istar fantasy**

Selamat berjuang Istar-san!

**Tags to go :**

**Cecillia Angela / Mini Author Gita/ Glace Aquarii / Pelayan Hermes / LittleSunion / Reizu YuukiNeezuri / RedQueen19**


	5. Chapter 5 Whaaattt?

**Shout**

**Chapter:5. Whaaattt…?**

**A/N: **Istar Fantasy kepada bumi (?)… saat ini aku yang bakalan jadi Author buat lanjutin cerita…

**Disclaimer: Sensei-Kurumada tentunya**

…

Setelah menerima pesan misterius Milo langsung berlari keluar dan nyampein pesan itu sama para Goldies lainnya.

Mereka lalu berkumpul di Kuil Libra biarpun penunggunya masih belum tiba juga.

"Ni.. masalah tambah runyam aja…!" kata Aldebaran sambil makan beberapa bungkus kacang garing tak lupa menyebarkan kulitnya hingga berserakan mengotori ruangan kuil itu.

"Gimana kalo kita ke Yomotsu Hirasaka aja…?" usul Shura.

"Kita lebih baik ke Underworld aja dulu…?" kata Mu yang punya pendapat berbeda.

"Kalo kita pergi…! Ni kuil gimana….?" Saga ikut memperkeruh suasana

"Udah… pokoqnya kita ke YH… lagian kemungkinan besarnya si Athena sama para Bronzienya ada disana….!" Teriak Kanon yang gak sabar dan langsung berlari keluar kuil.

Duaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk…

Kanon terpental masuk kembali kedalam gara-gara bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang sekarang ikut jatuh terlentang.

"Kakak…..! syukurlah kakak tidak apa-apa…!" jerit Aiolia dengan berurai air mata sambil memeluk saudaranya yang baru tiba tanpa menghiraukan si Kanon yang malah dia injak mukanya.

"Ni anak senang sih senang… tapi liat-liat dong muka gue yang cakep dan merupakan salah satu asset besar gue jadi kaya gini…!" teriak Kanon marah sambil bercermin dan merias mukanya supaya jadi cakep lagi pake kosmetik si Aphro.

"Los…! Loe dari mana aja koq gue telepati gak dijawab….?" Tanya Mu

"Nah itu dia…! Ada yang ngerusak satelit Telepati makanya semua telepati jadi terganggu…! Mana bahan bakar kecepatan cahaya gue habis lagi….! Jadinya terpaksa dech gue naik angkutan umum…!" Aiolos menuturkan alasan keterlambatan dia tiba disana.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut-ribut diluar.

Semua Goldies langsung melongok.

Tampak dibawah ada tukang becak yang lagi narik ibu-ibu dari pasar.

Setelah siIbu turun, tukang becak itu bergegas lari kekuil.

"Loh… mau apa tu tukang becak…kemari…?" Saga kebingungan

"Ada yang ngutang gak waktu naik becaknya….?" Tanya Shaka sama semua orang yang ada disana.

Semua langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sorry-sorry… gue telat….! Abis narik dulu….!" Teriak tukang Becak yang ternyata adalah Dohko.

"Loe… jadi tukang becak…? Buahahahahahaha…..!"

Para Goldies langsung ngakgak abis-abisan.

"Cuman sampingan koq… buat ngisi waktu luang..!" jawab Dohko sambil cemberut.

"Tapi kenapa harus becak….?" Tanya Mu dengan pipi kembung nahan ledakan tawanya.

"Mendingan becak juga ada kerjaan… dari pada guru loe yang cuman diem aja…!" jawab Dohko sambil nunjuk ke seongok mahluk yang berdiri dipintu masuk dengan badan dipenuhi lumut gara-gara jarang gerak.

Semua: "…." (swetdrop)

Setelah semua Goldies berkumpul dan berdiskusi, akhirnya diputuskan mereka akan berangkat ke YH kecuali Shaka yang habis diskusi panjang sama Mu di Toilet (gak ada tempat lain apa) akan pergi sendirian memeriksa ke Underworld.

"Tapi sebelum pergi….! Tolong bersihin dulu kuil gueeee….!" Teriak Dohko yang kondisi kuilnya jadi semrawut kaya TPA dipenuhi kulit kacang.

Sementara para Goldies pergi, 12 kuil dijaga sama para Silver Saint yang selama ini dikenal kurang kerjaan.

Sebenarnya para Silveries sama sekali gak tau buat apa mereka harus ngejagain tu Kuil makanya sebagian besar dari mereka cuman tiduran atau malah menggelar party disana.

Dibarisan para Goldies yang akan menuju ke YH tampak Ikki nyempil kaya Upil.

Sebenernya para Goldies dah ngelarang dia ikut soalnya ngeganggu pemandangan yang dah indah dengan keseragaman warna emas.

Tapi dia tetep ngotot pengen ikut masuk ke YH.

Akhirnya para Goldies mengalah dan mengizinkan Ikki ikut dengan Syarat harus membawa perlengkapan perang para Goldies tidak termasuk Cloth tentunya. Soalnya kalo dibawa sama si Ikki mereka mau pake apa.

Alhasil Ikki jadi kuli panggul yang membawa tas berisi seabrek barang-barang kebutuhan para Goldies.

Untuk menghemat energy mereka pergi ke YH pake jurusnya si Deathmask supaya praktis.

"Woi…. Kalian itu bawa apa aja sih… berat banget ni….!" Teriak Ikki yang dah gak kuat bawa barang milik para Goldies.

"Hmm… gue juga heran…! Guekan cuman bawa permen karet beberapa biji doank koq bisa jadi segunung gitu ya….?" Pikir Aiolia ikut bertanya-tanya sebenarnya barang siapa yang paling banyak berada disana.

Geebbbraaaakkkk….

Semua telah tiba di YH.

Sesampainya di YH Ikki langsung membuka tas ransel yang gedenya segunung itu untuk nyerahin semua keperluan para Goldies.

"Sebenernya apa aja sih yang mereka bawa….?" Ikki penasaran berat.

Pertama yang muncul adalah peralatan revarasi milik Mu.

Ini buat jaga-jaga aja sapa tau ada Cloth atau barang lain yang rusak bisa langsung di perbaikin.

"Masuk diakal….!" Pikir Ikki

Yang berikutnya anak panah cadangan Aiolos.

"Yang ini juga masih masuk diakal…!" pikir Ikki lagi

Lalu ikki kembali memeriksa kedalam tasnya.

"Hah… apaan ni…?" Ikki Swetdrop mengetahui didalam tas ada karung goni ukuran jumbo.

"Itu punya gue…!" Deathmask teriak sambil nyambar karung miliknya.

"Buat apa loe bawa karung segede gitu…? Mau ngarungin Athena….?" Tanya Ikki heran.

"Ya bukanlah…! Ni karung buat nyari koleksi pajangan… sapa tau kan disini banyak kepala bergelimpangan…! Lumayan hemat tenaga dan biaya…!" kata Deathmask.

Ikki kembali menarik benda dari tas ranselnya yang antara lain.

Segepok permen karet Aiolia, Hp Shura, dan bola sepak Aldebaran.

Entah sebenarnya buat apa barang-barang itu mereka bawa kesana karena dah dipastikan itu bukan buat perang.

"I…i…ini…!" kali ini Ikki kaget bukan kepalang dan hampir kena serangan jantung karena yang dia ambil dari dalam tas adalah majalah buat pria dewasa.

"Jangan liat….!" Aiolos langsung menutup mata sang adik.

"Eh… tunggu.. koq itu mirip Marin….? Aku perlu liat dulu buat mastiin….!" Alasan Aiolia yang sebenarnya cuman pengen liat tapi gak digubris sama sang Kakak.

"Buset dech… Mil…! disaat kaya gini loe masih kepikiran buat liat yang kaya ginian….!" Kata Dohko sambil mengelus dada sampai kepala.

"Enak aja…! Itu bukan punya gue….!" Bantah Milo yang merasa gak bawa benda kaya gitu.

"Kalo bukan loe siapa lagi…? Yang punya hobi kaya gini cuman loe aja….!" Bentak Shura sambil ngejewer kuping Milo.

"Sumpah dech… bukan…!" Milo kekeh membantahnya.

"Kalo bukan si Milo siapa…?" Dohko jadi bertanya-tanya sambil liat sekeliling.

Biarpun terhalang sama badan Aldebaran yang lebar tapi tampak jelas seseorang sedang gemetar dengan keringat bercucuran dibelakang Saint Taurus itu.

"Ca… Camuuuuuuuussss…..!" jerit Dohko yang terkejutnya dah kaya tersambar petir disiang bolong melompong.

Diikuti para Goldies lain yang gak kalah histerisnya mengetahui kalau majalah itu milik orang yang selama ini dianggap paling, paling dan paling bersih otaknya setelah Shaka.

"Camus loe kenapa…? Kesambet si Milo ya…?" Tanya si Aphro yang mulutnya menganga selebar-lebarnya karena shock.

"Selama ini gue harap si Milo yang ketularan ama loe…! Koq malah jadi loe yang ketularan si Milo…?" Aiolos jadi histeris tinggkat berat kaya orang tua yang ngedapetin anaknya berbuat kesalahan patal.

"U… udah dech..! itu entar aja kita bahas…! Gue punya alasan koq bawa kaya gituan…!" kata Camus berusaha membela diri.

Para Goldies lain + Ikki nampaknya sama sekali gak percaya sama omongan Camus.

Tapi mereka mutusin buat gak ngelanjutin perdebatan soal kaya gituan.

Ikki kembali ngebagiin barang dari dalam tas, hingga yang tersisa cuman seabrek alat Kosmetik yang memenuhi 3/4 dari tas itu yang gak lain dan gak bukan adalah barang dagangan si Aphro.

Semua langsung melihat kearah si Aphro yang lagi moles wajahnya dengan krim malam.

"Ngapain bawa kaya ginian…?" Deathmask swetdrop.

"Mo ditawarin sama Athena…?" Tanya Shura yang pikirannya gak bisa lepas dari nama Athena.

"Ya… enggak lah…! Dia tu… Lipstik yang diambil sebulan yang lalu aja belom lunas…! Mana mungkin eke ijinin ngambil lagi….!" Jawab Aphrodite dengan nada ketus.

"So… buat apa ni loe bawa…?" Tanya Mu sambil ngubek-ngubek barang dagangan si Aphro.

"Sapa taukan di YH ada yang pengen beli kosmetik…!" kata si Aphro yang pengen tetap berbisnis dimanapun tempatnya.

Mereka lalu pergi mendekati lubang YH dari pada entar dipaksa beli sama si Aphro.

"Eh… kira-kira si Athena kemana…?" Tanya Aldebaran sama orang yang disebelahnya.

"Mana gue tau…?" jawab Ikki yang sebenernya gak mau tau.

"Hahhahahha…..kalian tiba juga para gold saint….!"

Sebuah suara sopran dengan sedikit bumbu seram terdengar dari dalam lubang.

"Iya…kita datang….! Athena sama beberapa Bronzie ada sama loe….?" Tanya Shion sama tu suara.

"Tepat sekali….!" Jawab suara itu.

"Sekarang mereka baik-baik aja…?" Tanya Shura agak cemas.

"Sampai saat ini mereka masih baik-baik saja…!" jawab suara itu lagi.

"Sukur dech kalo gitu….!" Kata para Goldies + Ikki yang langsung berbalik arah buat pulang.

"Woi..woi….! tunggu dulu… mo pergi kemana…?" suara itu terdengar kaget bercampur panic.

"Ya mo pulang lah….! Buat apa lama-lama di tempat kaya gini….!" Jawab Dohko sambil terus jalan.

"Lalu Athena sama yang lainnya….?" Suara itu jadi terdengar makin bingung.

"Ya loe urus aja sana…!" balas DM dengan suara sumringah.

"Emang enak ngurusin Dewi yang manja kaya dia….!" Sambung si Aphro sambil menjajakan dagangannya.

"Jangan lupa adikku si Shun kasi makan 3 kali sehari, kalo malam kasi susu murni sebelum tidur. trus kalo pagi sukanya mandi pake air hangat ya…!" kata si Ikki dengan tenangnya.

"Bilangin juga ama si Zabu… entar bayar utangnya yang berjuta-juta tu langsung transper ke rekening gue aja…! Kalo mau dibayarin sama loe juga gak apa-apa…" kata Kanon membuat Saga tersenyum gembira.

"Ternyata si Kanon masih Normal…..!" jerit Saga dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dan titip salam buat Bronzies yang pake cloth beruang ya….!" Tambah Kanon dengan nada genit.

Gubraaaaaakkkkk…..

Saga langsung jatuh tersungkur karena terpukul dengan telak oleh perkataan sang adik.

"Kalo biaya buat mereka kurang…. ni ada sedikit uang….!" Kata Dohko yang ngasi uang hasil narik becak tadi.

"Ni… gue tambahin….!" Aiolos nambah uang dari Dohko pake uang recehan, kembalian ongkosnya ke Sanctuary.

"Stop… stop… kalian pikir gue tu apaan…?" suara itu terdengar kesal bercampur marah dan ekstrak bingung.

"Ni…! majalah ini juga…! Dari pada jadi masalah and ngerusak imez gue…!" kata Camus sambil ngelempar majalah miliknya.

Dohko liat sejenak kearah majalah itu bergantian sama liat kearah muka Milo.

"Mil… loe kenapa…?" Tanya Dohko.

Milo terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Dohko.

"Biasanya kalo liat majalah kaya gini mata loe meotot terus…gak bisa lepas…?"

"Eh… Gi..gitu ya…?" Jawab Milo gemetaran.

Dohko lalu mendekat kearah temannya itu.

"Hah… Kardia…?" teriak Dohko yang kaget mengetahui ternyata orang yang dari tadi bersama mereka bukan Milo tapi Kardia.

Disaat bersamaan munculah sesuatu yang sesuatu banget (yang pasti bukan Syahrini).

Dari dalam lubang YH nampak sebuah tangan yang merangkak naik keatas.

**To be continue….**

Nah apa/siapa yang muncul dari lubang YH…? Kenapa si Kardia bisa sampai ada disana & kemana Milo yang sebenarnya….? Apa yang akan dilakukan Shaka diUnderworld…? Gimana nasib 12 kuil…? Dan apakah dagangan si Aphro bakalan laris….?

Tunggu kelanjutannya yang akan dibawakan oleh…. (kocok-kocok)

*LittleSunion-Sempai*

Selamat berjuang….

**Tags to go :**

**Cecillia Angela / Mini Author Gita/ Glace Aquarii / Pelayan Hermes / Reizu YuukiNeezuri / RedQueen19**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout **

**Chapter: 6 **

**N/A: Maaf updatenya lama. Saya kehabisan ide, banyak ujian, PR banyak, dll. Fic ini juga berkat kakakku yang 'tercinta'(dia yang suruh tulis tercinta), LittleScarlet. Pokoknya enjoy aja deh ceritanya... **

**Disclaimer: SS punya om Kurumada dan riddlenya sumbangan dana dari Scarlet.**

* * *

Dari dalam lubang YH nampak sebuah tangan yang merangkak naik keatas. Dan ternyata, itu adalah sang saint Scorpio Milo!

"THIS IS SPARTAAA!" teriak Milo.

"GYAH!" teriak Kardia spontan saat Milo menendangnya masuk ke lubang YH dengan kekuatan maksimum, tidak menghiraukan para gold saint yang lain.

"Milo?! Apa yang telah kamu lakukan ?!" kata Aiolos .

"Berani-beraninya kau menendangku masuk ke lubang YH!" teriak Milo.

"Milo...Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa...dari mana...bagaimana bisa..." Camus terlalu shock sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi, saat sampai di YH bersama kalian, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menabrakku dari belakang dan menendangku masuk ke lubang YH. Dan aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya itu adalah Kardia."

Setelah mendengar cerita Milo, para gold saint terdiam. Suasana YM menjadi hening.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pikirkan dulu arti sebenarnya dari pesan yang kita dapatkan." saran Saga.

"Pesan?" tanya Ikky. "Pesan apa?"

"Tadi siang kami mendapat suatu pesan misterius lewat telepati Mu. Isinya..." Shura pun menyatakan pesan itu pada Ikky. Ikky terdiam sampai ia berhasil mencerna arti dari pesan itu.

"Apakah ini berarti kita harus menggabungkan kekuatan dengan para specter?" tanya Ikky.

"Bisa jadi,"kata Aiolos. "Tapi, apakah mereka mau?"

"Mungkin kita sebaiknya pergi dulu ke Underworld. Siapa tahu mereka bisa membantu kita." Usul Aiolia.

* * *

Sesampai di Underworld, terlihat permandangan yang sangat menyedihkan. Kebanjiran terjadi di mana-mana. Para Gold Saint + Ikky pergi ke ruang kerja para hakim neraka dan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi, serta pesan yang mereka dapat.

"Jadi, maukah kalian mau membantu kami?" tanya Shura.

"Kita juga mendapat pesan itu dua hari yang lalu. Tapi, kita punya masalah yang lebih besar." jawab Aiacos.

"Es di Cocytus meleleh, dan menyebabkan Underworld banjir seperti yang bisa kalian lihat." sambung Minos

"Kita akan membantumu, tapi ada syaratnya." kata Rhadamanthys.

"Apa syaratnya? Apapun akan kulakukan!" kata Ikky.

"Kembalikan Cocytus seperti semula. Kuberi kalian lima menit, dan pertimbangkanlah dengan baik, apakah kalian setuju atau tidak." jawab Rhadamanthys dengan tenang.

Para goldies terdiam sejenak, kemudian berpaling ke arah Camus.

"Kutolak. Meskipun kalian berlutut sambil mencium-cium kakiku pun akan tetap kutolak." kata Camus dingin, sedingin-dinginnya.

"Camus, kau adalah harapan terakhir kita." kata Milo sambil berlutut di hadapan Camus.

"Tidak ada saint lain yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan seberat ini selain kamu." sambung Aiolia yang juga berlutut di depan Camus.

"Camus, lakukanlah ini demi muridmu Hyoga." bujuk Saga.

"Ayolah Camus, demi keselamatan umat manusia." kata DM. "Jika kamu mau, kosmetik Aphro pun akan kuberikan."

"Sembarangan! Asal kau tahu saja, kosmetik-kosmetikku seratus kali lebih berharga dari nyawa Athena!" kata Aphro dengan tegasnya.

"Dasar banci kaleng! Sudah mukanya mirip pocong, gak sadar-sadar juga!" balas DM.

"Kamu juga! Udah jelek, senget, goblok, IQ rendah, bau mayat, muka mirip nenek gayung, kerjanya cuma makan, tidur, ngorok lagi!" balas Aphro.

"Dari pada kamu! Dilihat dari setiap sudut, sisi, dan diagonal manapun, mukamu tetap mirip pocong! Walau kau berobat ke klinik Tong Fang pun tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan mukamu yang mirip pocong itu! Shura, kamu pasti setuju denganku kan!" DM berpaling ke arah Shura yang sedang berdiri terbengong melihat kedua sahabatnya.

"Umm...bukankah mukamu yang lebih mirip pocong?" jawab Shura yang sudah kehabisan akal dan mengatakan semua yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Lihat? Shura saja mendukungku." tawa Aphro dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Ketiga hakim neraka cengar-cengir menonton drama para goldies yang sedang berdebat. Akhirnya waktu lima menit pun habis.

"Jadi, apa keputusan kalian?" tanya Minos dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kami terima!" Jawab Aldebaran tanpa ragu.

"Ta-tapi Cocytus sangatlah luas! Cosmoku tak akan cukup untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. " kata Camus panik.

"Tenang saja Camus, kita akan membantumu. Kita adalah saint, dan saint selalu bekerja sama." kata Saga.

"Baiklah... akan kucoba semampuku." kata Camus dingin.

"Ayo kita pergi ke Cocytus!" teriak Aiolia dengan semangat.

Sesampainya di Cocytus, Camus menaikkan cosmonya sampai maksimum dan dengan bantuan Gold Saint lainnya, Cocytus kembali seperti semula dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Para goldies pun kembali ke ruang kerja para hakim neraka.

"Sesuai perjanjian, kami para Specter akan membantu kalian memperbaiki Segel Cancer yang rusak tersebut." kata Aiacos.

"Pertama, kita harus menemui arwah Saint Cancer yang melepaskan Segel Cancer, dan mencari tahu tujuan utamanya melepaskan segel tersebut." kata Rhadamanthys.

Minos membuka sebuah pintu yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Para Saint pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Di dalam ruang itu terdapat perlengkapan ritual pembangkit setan yang bermacam-macam. Minos membacakan mantra-mantra gak jelas, dan muncullah arwah sang Saint Cancer di tengah ruangan.

"BLAHAHAHAHAHA...!" tawa sang saint Cancer.

Tiba-tiba DM terjatuh dan pingsan. Cosmonya hilang, jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dan terdengar suara di benak mereka.

"Wahai para Gold Saint! Akulah mantan Saint Cancer yang telah berhasil melepaskan segel Cancer dengan keja kerasku selama ratusan tahun. Jiwa Saint Cancer murahan ini sekarang ada di tanganku. Jika kalian mau jiwa ini kembali, bawakan gajiku yang tidak dibayar-bayar oleh Athena." kata

"Anu...kira-kira berapa yang belum dibayar?" tanya Aldebaran.

"Lima puluh trilliun." jawab Saint Cancer tersebut.

"UAPAAAAAA?!" teriak para goldies dengan serentak.

"Untuk sementara, akan kusimpan jiwa ini di suatu tempat yang bisa kalian jangkau."

"Kok tempat yang bisa terjangkau?" tanya Kanon.

"Kalau tak yang tidak bisa terjangkau, uangku gak sampai-sampai dong. Lagipula, untuk apa kusimpan jiwa murahan seperti ini lama-lama." Kata mantan Saint Cancer tersebut."Dengarkan baik-baik ya."

_Di antara ke-tujuh penjaga_

_Dimana perunggu menjadi emas_

_Dibawah langit beriak_

_Di dalam gulungan ombak_

Setelah menyatakan teka-teki penuh misteri, arwah Saint Cancer tersebut pun lenyap. Para gold saint terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

"Oh! Aku tahu dimana!" Teriak Kanon.

"Dimana? Dimana?" kata para Gold Saint.

"Itu lho...kalian ingat gak episode dimana cloth para bronzies berubah jadi emas?"

"Gak."

"Masa kalian lupa sih!"

"Lupa."

"Duh...padahal ada aku lho."

"Maksud lo yang di Poseidon chapter itu?" Tanya Saga.

_TING_

Akhirnya nyambung juga otak para goldies. Ternyata tempat terjangkau tersebut adalah...

"Pillar Utama Poseidon."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Author yang kena tag : ****Reizu YuukiNeezuri**

Selamat berjuang !

**Tags to go :**

**Cecillia Angela / Mini Author Gita/ Glace Aquarii / Pelayan Hermes / RedQueen19**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Meskipun saya lagi hiatus, tapi saya harus lanjutin fic ini ^^ dan sebelum kecerita Reizu YuukiNeezuri ingin mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang menjalankan (meski belum saatnya), mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Shout**

**Chapter 7**

"Pillar utama Poseidon?" gumam sang Aquarius sambil menganguk-angguk.

Hening, semuanya diam dan terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Selama sepuluh menit posisi mereka masih sama tidak bergerak satu cm pun, seolah mereka menjadi patung seketika.

Kemudian salah satu dari mereka malah bertepuk tangan bermaksud mencairkan suasana. "Jadi bagaimana? Kita selamatkan Deathmask atau Athena dan yang lainnya?" kata Aldebaran sambil terus bertepuk tangan.

"Heh! Berhenti tepuk tangan, memangnya ada yang jadi juara apa?" ketus Aphrodite sambil berkacak pinggang dengan gayanya yang sok.

Aldebaran berhenti memainkan tangannya dan ikut diam. "Jadi mau pilih yang mana?" ucapnya dengan nada meninggi.

"Kalau aku beri salam, eh saran sebaiknya kalian membebaskan Deathmask dulu, karena _Saint_ cancer yang sebelumnya yang membuka segel itu bukan? Siapa tau dia bisa mengembalikan Athena dan yang lainnya." saran Aiacos. Tumben sekali sang _specter_ itu mau membantu para _Gold Saint_ dan Ikki, padahal mereka dulu'kan bermusuhan.

Semua _Gold Saint_ tambah Ikki tersenyum. "Tumben kau pintar." kata mereka serempak dan mendapat jawaban berupa tatapan membunuh dari orang yang memberi saran tersebut.

"Berani-beraninya kalian mengejekku! Cepat minggat dari sini! Menghalangi pemandangan!" titah Aiacos berusaha untuk tidak melempar mereka ke dalam neraka saat ini juga.

Dan para _Gold Saint_ tambah Ikki pun keluar dari sana dan kembali, namun anehnya mereka yang seharusnya kembali ke kuil, malah tersesat di tempat antah berantah.

"Lha? Di mana ini? Ini'kan bukan kuil kita?" tanya Ikki melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan retoris.

Sejauh mata memandang di sana hanya dipenuhi oleh padang rumput yang hijau. Tidak ada satu pohon pun yang menjulang di sana, hanya ada dataran rendah yang indah dan bisa dijadikan objek lukisan.

"Ini di mana?" gumam Ikki sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Langitnya indah seperti surga."

* * *

"Oi bangun! Oiii!" teriak Milo tepat di telinga remaja berambut biru yang barusan bermimpi gaje. Ikki terbangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Ini di mana?" gumamnya ngelantur.

Saint Scorpio itu menjitak kepala Ikki pelan. "Di mananya di mana? Ini di kuilku."

Setelah Ikki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata di sini memang di kuil Scorpio. 'Mimpi aneh lagi.' batinnya kemudian melirik ke arah Aiolos.

"Saran Aiacos memang ada benarnya, tapi jika kita pergi ke pillar utama Poseidon kita harus membawa uang sebesar lima puluh triliun, dari mana kita bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" kata Aiolos mengambil pose berpikir. Saint Sagittarius itu berpikir sejenak, matanya ia tutup agar semakin konsentrasi.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Gaah! Aku buntu ide~" teriaknya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya gaje. Mereka semua seakan lupa akan tubuh Deathmask yang dibiarkan tidak terawat bin terbengkalai begitu saja.

Jika semuanya sedang berpikir keras, beda halnya dengan sang Pisces dirinya sibuk mendandani dirinya sendiri dengan kosmetik yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Karena pada dasarnya di dalam kuil itu gelap, dirinya memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar untuk melihat cerminan dirinya sekarang di tempat yang lebih terang.

"La...la...la..." gumamnya dengan menggunakan nada bernyanyi.

Tiba-tiba angin besar datang dan menerbangkan sebuah kertas. Alhasil kertas itu mendarat tepat di wajah penjaga kuil Pisces itu. "Apa ini? Menghalangi kecantikanku saja..." katanya sambil membaca kertas itu dan pada saat itu juga matanya membulat sempurna "yang lainnya harus tau ini!" lanjutnya dan kembali masuk ke kuil Scorpio.

"Hei semuanya~ aku tau cara yang bagus untuk mendapatkan uangnya~" katanya dengan nada riang. Namun saat dia melihat semuanya sedang tertidur lelap, aura gelap langsung menyeruak keluar mengisi kuil ini. "BANGUUUNN!" teriak atau lebih tepatnya jerit Aphrodite.

Semuanya terbangun dengan ekspresi horor karena merasakan _dark aura_ yang mencekam. Beda halnya dengan Shura yang berwajah santai. "Hei! Kita itu capek dari kemarin belum istirahat, tidur sebentar dulu kek!" lanjutnya menguap lebar.

"Itu benar juga sih, tapi coba lihat aku menemukan selebaran kertas yang hadiahnya sebesar lima puluh triliun lho!" kata Aphrodite riang dan kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan kertas tersebut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Saga melangkahkan kakinya menuju Aphrodite dan merebut kertas itu paksa. "Apakah kita bisa melakukannya?" lanjut Saga khawatir.

Aphrodite menyikut sahabat disampingnya "tentu saja bisa, masa nggak sih!"

"Ya sudah kita akan mencari uangnya di pulau yang bernama '_himitsu_' ini." kata Saga sambil menunjukan kertas yang Aphrodite temukan tadi. Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi, seperti biasa Ikki menjadi pembawa barang lagi tentunya.

* * *

Di siang hari yang cerah sampailah mereka di pulau bernama '_himitsu_', mereka pergi ke sana menggunakan perahu hasil pinjaman dari temannya Mu. Dilihat dari pemandangannya, pulau ini tidak terlalu buruk karena pepohonan tumbuh dengan suburnya, bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah dan tampaklah sebuah gunung yang menjulang tinggi di tengah pulau tersebut.

"Benarkah di tempat seperti ini tersimpan uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Mu polos, kali ini dia ikut kemari dan giliran Aiolos yang tidak ikut, katanya ada masalah besar.

"Entahlah yang jelas ayo kita masuk ke hutan." titah Shura memimpin perjalanan. Disepanjang jalan yang terlihat hanyalah pohon-pohon dan tumbuhan liar. Kelihatannya pulau ini sudah bertahun-tahun tidak tersentuh oleh manusia.

Sampailah mereka di tengah hutan, dan di sana terdapat pohon raksasa yang kelihatannya menyeramkan. "Apa ini?" tanya Shura "disini ada tulisan...'tuliskan nama kalian'..."

"Untuk apa menuliskan nama kita? Kenapa tidak tanda tangan saja?" sewot Aphrodite.

"Memangnya artis apa pake tanda tangan segala?" balas Aiolia.

"Aku'kan emang artis." kata Aphrodite sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. Alhasil semua orang menutup mata mereka, kalau tidak mata mereka bisa jadi merah jika melihatnya.

"Kau duluan Ikki!" perintah Shura.

"Lha? Kok aku?"

"Karena kau yang paling muda, ayo cepat!" titah Shura sambil mendorong Ikki menuju pohon tersebut menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sedikit takut akan pohon itu.

Mau tak mau Ikki terpaksa menulis namanya sendiri dengan sebuah ranting di pohon itu. Setelah selesai menulis, tiba-tiba pohon itu mengeluarkan tulisan lagi.

"Selamat datang Itsuki." kata Ikki membaca tulisan yang baru muncul itu.

Milo tertawa terbahak-bahak "Itsuki? Itu'kan nama perempuan hahaha…kok bisa sih…pohon itu keren~" tawanya. Akibat hal itu semuanya juga ikut tertawa kecuali Ikki dan Camus.

Merasa ada yang ganjil Saint Aquarius itu memeriksa apa yang Ikki tulis di pohon itu.

"いつき (baca: itsuki)" gumam Camus, kemudian dirinya menghela napas panjang. "Yang kau tulis itu memang Itsuki, kau menulis huruf 'tsu' kebesaran, seharusnya'kan lebih kecil, paling besar setengah huruf dari huruf 'i' dan 'ki'. Di dalam buku tertulis jika huruf 'tsu'nya besar dibaca tsu, tapi jika ditulis setengah besar huruf aslinya berarti menjadi huruf pen_double_ seperti Ikki bukannya Itsuki bla bla bla…" Camus mulai menerangkan cara penulisan huruf hiragana dengan panjang lebar.

Milo yang tidak tahan akan penjelasan yang diucapkan Camus segera menepuk pundak sang Aquarius dan menatapnya penuh frustasi. "Aku mohon jangan dilanjutkan, membuang waktu kita." ujarnya. Dalam mulut berkata begitu, sebenarnya bilang saja kalau dirinya pusing harus mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Camus mengangguk dan menyuruh Ikki untuk mengganti huruf 'tsu' menjadi lebih kecil dari sebelumnya.

"いっき (baca: ikki)." ucap Ikki sambil menahan malu atas tindakannya sendiri. Dalam hati ia berjanji bahwa lain kali, ia akan menulis namanya menggunakan huruf kanji, itu juga kalau dirinya sudah belajar.

"Selamat datang Ikki bukan Itsuki." kata Milo membaca tulisan yang muncul berikutnya. "Ngajak perang ni pohon!" gumam Ikki yang bersiap-siap memukul pohon dan di cegah oleh Mu.

Mu menatap lurus Ikki dan tersenyum kecil "tenanglah, emosi bisa menghancurkan diri kita sendiri."

Ikki menurunkan tangannya dan berwajah masam campur kesal. "Lalu bagaimana?"

'_Jika kalian ingin hadiahnya kalian harus membuat dua cerita humor, tapi tidak terasa humornya!'_

Semuanya sweatdrop, sebenarnya pohon ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi seenaknya, tau lagi bahwa kami banyakan, batin mereka kompak. Shura mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai menulis sesuatu di pohon tersebut.

'_Si Milo memang sangat pelupa. Menyadari kekurangannya dia konsultasi dengan Camus. "Kamu sudah usaha apa?" tanya Camus. Milo sedikit merengut "aku sudah beli buku mengenai program kilat meningkatkan daya ingat yang disusun oleh seorang profesor terkenal." katanya. Camus tampak penasaran "hasilnya?" tanyanya. Milo menundukan kepalanya "sama saja.". Sang Aquarius menautkan keningnya "teorinya gagal?". Milo menggeleng pelan "bukan begitu...aku lupa di mana meletakkan buku itu, kan aku pelupa...". Gubraakk.'_

Milo yang membaca sebuah cerita yang tak lucu menurut dirinya bersiap-siap untuk memotong pohon itu secepatnya. Dan segera ditahan Camus "jangan, itu satu-satunya harapan kita."

Karena Camus yang meminta dengan sangat terpaksa Milo mengurungkan niatnya. Sementara yang lainnya sibuk menahan tawanya akan cerita yang dibuat Shura.

"Shura? Sejak kapan kau bisa menulis hal begituan?" tanya Kanon berusaha tidak tertawa.

Shura menunjukan wajah polosnya "bukankah itu kenyataan?" jawabnya kemudian melirik Milo. Seketika Shura meneguk ludahnya dan bersiul pelan. Shura tidak sepenuhnya salah menulis cerita itu, karena pada dasarnya Milo memang agak sedikit pelupa menurutnya.

"Berarti tinggal satu lagi!" kata Saga semangat. Semuanya tampak berpikir (lagi) mencari cerita yang pas menurut mereka. Kali ini giliran Mu yang menulis dengan sebuah ranting di pohon.

'_Suatu ketika Shaka disuruh direkturnya untuk menelpon Mr. Brown. Shaka mulai menekan tuts-tuts telepon rumah itu, setelah ada yang mengangkat dia berkata "halo? Bisa bicara dengan Mr. Brown?". Sang penerima telpon menggeleng pelan-meski tak diketahui Shaka- "oh ini Mr. Black." jawabnya. Shaka menghela napas "oops sorry, wrong color." kata Shaka kemudian menutup telpon tanpa seizin penerima. Mr. Black menggeleng-geleng maklum "namaku Black, apa hubungannya dengan salah warna? Salahkan yang bernama Brown donk! Kok namanya nama warna sepertiku iuuww~" katanya lebay dan menaruh telponnya.'_

"Mu? Cerita ini lebih gaje dari buatannya si Shura." kata Kanon sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Mu.

Mu cemberut "kan di atas juga ditulis 'humor yang tidak terasa' jadi yaudah jangan protes, daripada kalian yang tidak bisa bikin." katanya dengan nada sarkatik.

Beberapa menit kemudian muncullah sebuah peti misterius disertai cahaya keemasan yang menyilaukan. Untung mereka sudah menyiapkan kacamata hitam untuk saat-saat genting seperti sekarang. Kenapa mereka menyiapkan kacamata hitam? Jawabannya karena mereka tidak ingin terkena cahaya Athena yang berlebihan yang juga dapat merusak mata.

Tanpa pikir panjang mereka langsung berebutan membuka peti itu dan isinya hanyalah sebuah amplop putih polos. Mereka tercengang dan menundukan kepala bersama-sama. Pikiran mereka mulai melayang akan kegagalan dan kegagalan. Lalu Aiolia mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya.

"Lima puluh triliun." ucapnya serempak dan setelah itu mereka saling pandang satu sama lain dalam keheningan yang mencekam.

Milo merebut secarik kertas dari dalam amplop itu dan membacanya berulang-ulang "apa-apaan ini, ini hanya sebuah kertas yang bertulisan lima puluh triliun? Aneh..." Milo langsung menyeringai tak jelas, kelihatannya dia mendapatkan sebuah ide brilian.

"Pantas saja cara mendapatkannya mudah ternyata cuma kertas, aku pikir isinya cek uang," ujar Aldebaran sambil memakan sebuah apel yang baru ia petik di sebuah pohon di sampingnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Aphrodite!" tuduh Kanon.

"Eh? Kok aku?"

"Bukankah kau yang menyarankan ini semua? Capek-capek kita datang kesini dan hasilnya nol!" ketus Kanon tak mau kalah.

"Maaf, tapi aku pikir itu nyata." jawab Aphrodite menunduk.

Saga yang penasaran akan asal usul kertas itu bertanya pada Aphrodite "darimana kau dapatkan kertas ini?"

"Terbawa angin." jawab Aphrodite singkat dengan nada kesal.

Saga dan Kanon menepuk jidatnya bersamaan "pantas saja hasilnya begini, asal usul petanya juga gak jelas sih."

Lagi-lagi kondisi hening menyelimuti mereka. Hanya angin saja yang mengeluarkan sebuah suara. Samar-samar sebenarnya mereka semua merasakan ada yang aneh semenjak datang ke pulau ini, tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menghiraukannya.

Lalu Milo menjentikkan jarinya tanda meminta perhatian dari teman-temannya "aku punya ide bagus untuk arwah mantan _Saint_ Cancer itu, begini ya..." bisiknya. Alhasil para _Gold Saint_ dan Ikki mengangguk setuju. Meski pada dasarnya idenya aneh, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan dalam kondisi kritis ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tinggalkan pulau gaje ini!" kata Shura yang lagi-lagi sok jadi pemimpin. Tiba-tiba saja langit berubah menjadi hitam kelam, angin yang tadinya bertiup sepoi-sepoi kini bertiup kencang hampir menyerupai tornado.

Ikki yang tidak asing dengan hawa dingin ini mulai mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah merasakannya. "Dingin ini, hawa ini...benar-benar sama seperti rumah baru kami..." kata Ikki terputus-putus. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya, dirinya juga beberapa kali meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"Eh? Rumah? Apa hubungannya rumah dengan pulau ini?" tanya Camus penasaran. Pasalnya hawa dingin ini sangat berbeda dengan hawa dingin yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kalau masalah dingin dirinya pasti kuat, mengingat kekuatannya adalah es, tapi dingin yang ini sangat jauh berbeda. Dingin ini seperti hawa kematian karena lebih menusuk dari pada es.

"Pokoknya aku ingin cepat keluar dari sini!" teriak Ikki dan bergegas berlari meninggalkan para _Gold Saint_.

Akhirnya para _Gold Saint_ juga merasakan hawa dingin itu dan mulai memeluk diri mereka sendiri. Dan ketika mereka secara kompak menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sekebat bayangan yang melintas, wajah mereka berubah menjadi horor.

"Hahaha sebaiknya kita pergi~" ucap Milo yang berlari terlebih dahulu dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

**Di perahu...**

Ikki dan yang lainnya tampak berhos-hos ria. Mereka berusaha mengatur nafas mereka yang terputus-putus akibat kejadian di pulau tadi.

Camus menoleh ke arah Ikki "bisa kau jelaskan soal hawa itu?"

"Hm, hawa yang tadi sama dengan hawa yang kurasakan pada saat di rumah pemberian Athena yang ia cicil selama seratus tahun, aku rasa penghuni rumah itu tidak menyukaiku sehingga semua teman-temanku dibawa." ceritanya dengan raut sedih.

Aiolia geleng-geleng kepala "haduh, Athena..Athena dirimu banyak hutangnya dan selalu melibatkan kita huuff..." keluhnya sambil menopang dagunya.

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan berani-beraninya ya kau menghina Athena bla bla bla..."

Setengah jam kemudian Shura baru selesai berceramah. Namun, bagi teman-temannya itu bisa dikatakan adalah sebuah nina bobo pengantar untuk tidur.

"Heh! Kalian malah tidur semua! Lalu siapa yang mengemudi!" teriak Shura kemudian ia melirik kearah kemudi yang bergerak sendiri. Dan karena itulah dia juga ikut tidur karena pingsan.

Dua jam kemudian...

Matahari turun dari singgasananya digantikan oleh terangnya rembulan yang mempesona di tengah gelapnya malam. Semuanya bangun bersamaan dan menguap lebar bersamaan juga.

"Lho ini'kan tempat pillar Poseidon itu?" kata Ikki orang yang pertama menyadari di mana dirinya sekarang.

"E? Benar juga kau, untung deh kita." balas Mu senang.

Mereka semua pun bersama-sama pergi ke tempat pillar itu berada. Dan ketika mereka sampai di sana. Ternyata pillar itu tidak ada di tempat. Mereka malah saling lempar pandang satu sama lain dan mengangkat pundaknya tanda 'aku juga tidak tau.'.

"Ini, aku yakin ini tempat yang benar tidak salah lagi, auranya juga sama." ujar Ikki sambil berjalan-jalan di daerah sana.

Sreek

Ikki menginjak sesuatu. Ternyata sebuah kertas (lagi). Penasaran para _Gold Saint_ juga ikut nimbrung.

"Maaf, pillar utama kami sedang direparasi, harap tunggu tiga hari lagi jika kalian benar-benar ingin melihat atau berkunjung ke pillar tercintaku. Terima kasih." kata mereka serempak.

Siiing...

"APPA!"

.

Sebenarnya ide Milo itu apa? Apakah suruhan arwah mantan _Saint_ Cancer yang mengemudikan kapalnya dan menghantui mereka? Lalu bagaimana nasib Deathmask, Athena dan yang lainnya? Bagaimana dengan pillar utama yang sedang direparasi itu? Apakah arwah mantan _Saint_ Cancer itu juga ada di sana atau ikut direparasi? Dan satu lagi apakah hantu di rumah pembelian Athena selama seratus tahun itu ada hubungannya dengan mantan _Saint_ Cancer?

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Maaf kalau ceritanya makin hancur ^^. Etto, pilih siapa ya? Umm…(muter kompas)

Tada~ yang kena tag adalah **RedQueen19**

Ganbare yo! Zettai ni, ganbate ne~

Tag to go :

**Cecillia Angela / Mini Author Gita / Glace Aquarii / Pelayan Hermes **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: akhirnya kelar juga. Sebelumnya Queen juga mau nucapin terimakasih buat niisan yang udah bantuin ^^. Langsung aja ya... sedikit flashback:

_Sreek_

_Ikki menginjak sesuatu. Ternyata sebuah kertas (lagi). Penasaran para Gold Saint juga ikut nimbrung._

_"Maaf, pillar utama kami sedang direparasi, harap tunggu tiga hari lagi jika kalian benar-benar ingin melihat atau berkunjung ke pillar tercintaku. Terima kasih." kata mereka serempak._

_Siiing..._

_"APPA!"_

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Shout**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**3 hari kemudian….**

Mereka kembali lagi ke pillar Poseidon.

Ternyata, di pillarnya ada spanduk bertuliskan "HUT RI, -17-08-1945- dan kami sekeluarga tak lupa mengucapkan 'Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri'.

"aku tidak mengerti … " gumam Milo yang sweatdrop setelah melihat tulisan di spanduk.

Tiba – tiba…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Semua goldies terdiam dan menatap tajam seseorang yang menghampiri mereka.

"P-Poseidon?" kata goldies kompak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Poseidon, dingin.

Semua mata tertuju pada Milo.

"Kami datang kesini untuk meminta-"

"Minta THR? Sorry yah… gw lagi 'kanker'," Potong Poseidon. Dan kemudian matanya tertuju pada sosok bermata biru muda dengan bibir sexy dan wajah menawan. "Hm… pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba…" pikir Poseidon.(?)

"Kanker? Apaan tuh?" celetuk Shaka.

"Kanker tu nama penyakit," kata Camus. Dasar bego! Kata Camus, dalam hati.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu," kata Shaka sambil menatap tajam ke arah Camus.

Lebih tepatnya Kantong kering. Pikir Aiolia -_-

"Bukan…! Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan Deathmask," Kata Milo.

"err… gimana yah~ err… boleh… tapi ada syaratnya," kata Poseidon sambil tersenyum licik.

Perasaan gw nggak enak nih… pikir all goldies + Ikki.

"apa itu?" kata Aiolos.

"Aku ingin salah satu dari kalian menemaniku malam ini," kata Poseidon sambil tersenyum nakal.

Semua gold saint + Ikki diam seketika.

Hening.

.

.

.

"sialan! Itu tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin kami, gold saint mau melakukan hal seperti itu!" seru Aiolos.

"Yahh… baiklah… kalau tidak ada yang bersedia, tidak apa – apa…" jawab Poseidon sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"tunggu dulu," cegat Aphrodite.

"Hm?"

"Baiklah, demi menyelamatkan temanku… aku bersedia,"

Semua gold saint terdiam.

Membatu…

Menatap sang Pisces.

ARGH! Wanjriiiiiitt! Dasar maho sialan! Kata gold saint lain dalam hati.

Mereka juga muntah, dalam hati.

Mereka teriak, dalam hati. (hadeh -_-)

Kanon langsung keluar dari istana karena tak bisa menahan muntahnya.

"Maho detected." Gumam Ikki.

"Tapi, kalian harus ingat bahwa… AKU INI LAKI – LAKI SEJATI!" sambung Aphrodite.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan - jalan… sayang," kata Poseidon dan langsung menggandeng tangan Aphrodite.

"Baik sayang~" balas Aphrodite, sambil berjalan ala banci kaleng. Berjalan berdampingan dengan Poseidon. Berjalan dengan mes-ra.

Hueek… camus langsung keluar mengikuti jejak Kanon. Kanon yang baru masuk malah langsung tepar. Aldebaran menutup mata Mu karena adegan tak layak tonton. Milo berubah menjadi pucat pasi seketika. Shura pink-sun. Ikki tepar. Aiolos menutup mata Aiolia. Saga menutup telinga Aiolia. Shaka tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Oh… satu lagi. Kalian bisa bermalam disini, karena semua anak buahku sedang mudik." Kata Poseidon, terus berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya.

"t-tunggu-

"yah… ngomongnya nanti waktu makan malam aja… aku lagi bad mood, jaa~ ayo sayang…" potong Poseidon sembari mencolek pipi Aphrodite.

"Hihi~" tawa Aphromah- Aphrodite.

Semua goldies muntah berjamaah. Ikki yang baru saja siuman langsung tepar lagi karena adegan berbahaya tersebut.

BRUKK.

Ternyata itu adalah suara Shaka yang jatuh dari langit karena melihat adegan terlarang dua sejoli. Entah mengapa ia bisa ada di atas sana…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang makan, pukul 08.00 p.m..**

Semua goldies + Ikki menyantap hidangan lezat yang tersedia diatas meja makan. Tetapi, nafsu makan mereka hilang karena melihat 'kemesraan' dua sejoli. Camus yang tidak terpengaruh (pura – pura nggak lihat) memecah suasana 'menyeramkan' tersebut.

"Jadi… apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Deathmask?"

"Oh… iya ya… hampir lupa…" kata Poseidon.

"tadi aku sudah diberitahu my honey (semua langsung muntah) kalo Deathmask di cuklik oleh hantu Cancer kan? Jadi… kalian harus menyegel si hantu pake kepiting dewa." Sambungnya.

"A-apa…? Kepiting dewa?" kata semua goldies (kecuali Shaka) dan Ikki kompak.

"Hmm… pasti rasanya lezat…" celetuk Shaka.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, besok kita harus memancing kepiting itu besok!" Seru Shura penuh semangat.

"Yup… tapi, dimana kita bisa mendapatkan kepiting itu?" kata Mu.

"Eto… besok kita berangkat dengan kapal andalanku… tenang aja…" jawab Poseidon santai.

"Ohh…" kata mereka kompak, kecuali Aphrodite yang sedang sibuk menggunakan lip gloss.

Lalu Poseidon mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aphrodite, kemudian memeluknya.

Semua langsung tepar, kecuali Shaka yang sudah antisipasi dengan kacamata hitam. (gaul juga ternyata, haha XD)

[Adegan di skip, karena nggak mutu]

**.**

**Keesokan harinya…**

"This is it! Kapal canggih nan keren ala Poseidon!" kata Poseidon sambil memamerkan kapal 'keren'-nya.

"H-HUA! Ini kapal hantu yang kemarin!" teriak Milo.

"A…AP-APA?! Kapal hantu?!" kata Poseidon.

"iya, kemarin kapal ini jalan sendiri," celetuk Mu.

"wkwkwk… kalian ternyata ndeso juga ya… kapal ini sudah dilengkapi dengan system _auto pilot_. Kapal ini seharga 1 m dolar," jawab Poseidon samba tersenyum bangga.

"Ohh…" kata goldies kompak.

Dan akhirnya mereka berangkat ke TKP, tanpa Ikki. Karena ditakutkan Ikki akan melihat adegan berbahaya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sesampainya di TKP...**

"Wah… kepitingnya besar sekali…" kata Mu.

"baiklah… kita langsung saja…" kata Aldebaran.

"Yosh!" seru Aiolia penuh semangat.

"Ayo kita mulai!" teriak Milo.

Dan…

Mereka semua mulai melempar umpan mereka yang sudah di jampi – jampi terlebih dahulu oleh mbah Shaka.

Tetapi semuanya sia – sia karena si Kepiting nggak doyan sama umpannya. Lalu Poseidon yang sejak tadi menonton mereka kemudian berkata "oh… aku hampir lupa! umpannya harus manusia… yang masih hidup…"

Bayangan Aphrodite langsung muncul di benak mereka, mereka saling berpandangan. Saga pun berkata "kita lempar saja maho itu…" semua mengangguk setuju.

Saga langsung memasukan cacing – cacing tak berdosa itu kedalam mulut Aphro. Aldebaran memasukan pelet ikan, dan gold saint lainnya juga melakukan hal serupa. Shaka kemudian mengambil pose ala mbah dukun dan langsung menjampi – jampi Aphro. Akhirnya, Aphro yang malang di lempar ke arah kepiting dewa.

"AAAAA…. TIDAK… TOLOOOOONG~" teriak Aphrodite.

"NOOOOOO~ Poseidon…. Tolong aku!" teriak Aphrodite.

"Bye bi… honey…" jawab Poseidon sambil melambaikan tangannya dan ber-evil-grin ria.

Takdir pun berkata lain. Aphrodite pun jatuh ke tangan kepiting dewa dan malangnya, dan anu-nya di capit.

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH~ TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Aphrodite penuh penderitaan.

Kesempatan itu pun tak disia - siakan oleh mbah Shaka. Ia langsung terjun bebas ke kepiting dan berkata "tatap mata Ojan… eh salah! Maksudnya, tatap mata Shaka… sekarang kamu jadi penurut… penurut…"

Semua langsung sweatdrop tak terkecuali Poseidon.

Kepiting dewa pun berhasil di kalahkan. Tentunya dengan bantuan duo cantik, Aphro dan Shaka.

Tiba – tiba, sesosok bayangan hitam datang mengahampiri mereka, membawa seonggok tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri. Bayangan itu pun berkata "Buahahaha… kalian tidak akan berhasil menangkapku… dan menyelamatkan teman kalian ini,"

"grr… itu tidak akan tejadi! EXCALIBUR!" Shura langusng menyerang arwah Cancer.

Semuanya ikut menyerang. Tetapi, Poseidon pun memanggil Shaka dan Aldebaran.

"Ayo kita mulai upacara penyegelan Cancer," kata Poseidon.

"Baik," jawab Shaka dan Aldebaran kompak.

"Siapkan kayu bakar dan panci," kata Poseidon.

Tanpa ba bi bu, mereka berdua langsung memenuhi perintah Poseidon. Poseidon pun menyalakan api unggun, dan merebus Kepiting Dewa. "Min kuman kamin, kuman jadi vitamin," mulut Poseidon membaca mantra.

Poseidon langsung mulai mencabuti cangkang kepiting, dan memakan isinya.

"jadi kepiting besar ini hanya untuk makan?!" kata Aldebaran.

"Iya… ayo bantu aku untuk mengabiskan ini." kata Poseidon kepada Aldebaran. "Kau juga, mbah dukun,"

"namaku Shaka," kata Shaka, dingin.

"terserah…"

Mereka mulai memakan isi kepiting dewa. Gold saint yang bertarung kesal karena di saat – saat genting seperti ini, mereka malah sibuk mengisi perut mereka.

"dasar Poseidon sialan! Ternyata dia cuma memperalat kita!" kata Kanon.

"Kanon, jika kau berbicara seperti itu lagi, gajimu akan ku potong." Balas Poseidon.

"Iy-iya… sorry sorry…"

"tenang saja, ini juga bagian dari ritual… kita tidak boleh menghancurkan cangkangnya," kata Poseidon.

Setelah Poseidon dan kawan – kawan menghabiskan isi kepiting tersebut. cangkang kepiting itu menyala dengan terangnya dan arwah Cancer langsung masuk kedalam cangkang yang tersusun secara otomatis.

"MISSION COMPLETE!" seru Milo dengan senangnya.

Yeay! Semua gold saint bersorak sorai merayakan kemenangan mereka, kecuali Shaka dan Aldebaran karena kekenyangan memakan daging kepiting.

Tetapi, cangkang yang sudah terisi arwah Cancer itu pun mengamuk, menghancurkan benda – benda di sekitarnya.

AAAAA… teriak semua gold saint, termasuk Shaka dan Aldebaran yang kekenyangan. Poseidon langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Sinar Pengecil…" seru Poseidon sambil mengarahkan sinar tersebut ke arah kepiting. Dalam sekejap kepiting itu berubah menjadi kecil.

"Waaahh… kayak kantong ajaib Doraemon…!" kata Mu terkagum – kagum.

"haha… Poseidon gitu loh~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya mereka berhasil menangkap arwah Cancer dan berhasil menyelamatkan Deathmask. Dan bagaimana keadaan Sanctuary? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Seiya cs? Satu lagi... DIMANA ATHENA?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

* * *

*sigh* maaf kalo gaje ya ^^"

yo... milih siapa ya...? Err... *muter muter[?]*

yup! **Glace Aquarii**, good luck! :D

Tag to go :

**Cecillia Angela / Mini Author Gita / Pelayan Hermes**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By : Glace Aquarii

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan pada arwah Deathmask sekarang?" tanya Aiolia malas, dia langsung duduk di lantai kayu perahu yang katanya milik sang dewa lautan "tubuhnya dimana ya?"

"Kita bawa kok" Aldebaran mengangkat tubuh Gold Saint Cancer itu penuh semangat, hampir saja dia melempar keluar tubuh itu.

Arwah Deathmask pun memasuki tubuhnya dan dalam beberapa saat matanya terbuka "kalian lama banget sih, si Cancer gila itu mau bunuh aku tahu ga?" teriaknya.

"Kita juga udah usaha kali mau selamatin kamu, sampe aku harus ngedate sama Poseidon. Ya gapapa sih dia kan ganteng" ucap Aphrodite yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Poseidon.

"Kita bahkan lebih mementingkan kamu dari pada Athena" jelas Kanon malas "kalau tahu kamu ga akan bilang terima kasih gini mah aku ga mau selamatin kamu"

Tiba-tiba saja Shura bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan tampak seperti mencari sesuatu disana, membuat pemuda cantik disana bingung.

"Shur, kamu cari apa an?" walaupun dia bertanya begitu, dia pun ikut mencari ke arah sahabatnya melihat.

"Aku lagi cari Athena, siapa tahu dia ada di sini gitu" jawabnya polos, para Goldies lain langsung memukulinya hingga ia terkapar.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu" ucap Mu melihat keadaan mengenaskan teman-temannya "selagi menunggu kita sampai di Sea Sanctuary"

Beberapa detik kemudian yang terdengar hanya suara dengkuran para Goldies dan Shaka menyempatkan diri untuk menulis sesuatu lalu melemparnya ke lautan.

Sementara itu Ikki di Sea Sanctuary tampak bosan menunggu "kenapa mereka lama sekali sih mana aku ga boleh ikut dengan alasan ga jelas gitu" dumel Ikki kesal."

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menutupi pandangan matanya hingga ia berteriak dengan keras "mati lampu! Aku tidak bisa melihat!" dia berlari berputar-putar lalu jatuh saat keseimbangannya hilang dan 'benda' itu terlepas.

Ikki bangun dan sedikit mengutuk benda yang mengerjainya tadi "Cih apa-apa an sih nih kertas" dia pun membukanya dan melihat deretan tulisan rapi.

.

"Kepada Ikki,

Selamat siang, kami ingin sekali membantu kamu dan sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju Sea Sanctuary, tapi ada satu kabar buruk yang harus aku sampaikan padamu. Semuanya tidak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan termasuk Deathmask, mungkin kamu harus melanjutkannya sendirian, saat Deathmask bangun akan ku suruh dia membantu mu.

Shaka"

.

"Melawan kepiting dewa, huh? Aku ingin lihat sebesar apa itu makanan seafood yang sering bikin orang alergi" gumam Ikki, dia membuang kertas itu lalu menuju pintu keluar dari sana "apa boleh buat kalau mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan, biar aku cari petunjuk dimana adikku dan teman-temannya serta Athena"

Ikki mencari ke semua tempat yang ia lalui, bahkan ia meneriakan nama Saori pada sebuah tempat sampah dan juga selokan.

"Capeeee.. Sudah kucari kemana-mana tapi tidak bisa ku temukan juga, lebih baik aku pulang dan beristirahat setelah itu aku cari lagi deh" Ikki melangkahkan kakinya ke arah rumah yang Saori beli dengan cara mencicil selama 100 tahun.

Saat dia membuka pintu, lagi-lagi ia disapa pemandangan YH dengan banyak orang yang berjalan kearah lubang itu.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku oh dewa Zeus" ucap Ikki lalu menutup kembali pintunya dengan keras beberapa saat kemudian dia membukanya dan pemandangan tadi hilang di gantikan dengan ruang tamu biasa "baguslah"

Jam menunjukan jam 10 saat ia selesai bersih-bersih dan memutuskan untuk menelepon para Goldies yang sejak tadi siang tidak ada kabarnya lagi. Pemuda berambut biru itu memutuskan untuk menelepon Saga karena Shaka tidak mempunyai handphone.

"Halo, ada apa?" tanya suara Saga dari seberang sana "kamu sudah menemukan petunjuk baru?"

"Be- tunggu, kamu sedang ada dimana? Kenapa aku bisa mendengar musik yang tidak familiar?" tanya Ikki yang mendengar musik yang sangat asing baginya, wajar dia tidak pernah ke klub malam (?)

"Ah eto.. k-kamu sudah tahu keberadaan Athena belum?" tanya Saga mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan rambut hijau adikku" jawab Ikki lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidur empuknya.

"Yang aku tanya itu Athena bukan adikmu tahu" teriak Saga dari sana.

"Kamu sendiri udah tahu cara menyegel kembali kuil Cancer belom?" balas Ikki tidak terima di bentak oleh seniornya "malah maen-maen, katanya cape!"

"Deathmask sih udah ketemu, tapi dia sendiri masih tepar tuh di pojokan" balas Saga "pokoknya kamu harus cari tahu dimana Athena dulu deh" dan hubungan di putus begitu saja.

"Cihhh..siapa yang peduli sama tuh dewi jadi-jadian deh. Saga paling cuma mau nagih gajinya yang belom dibayar dan kalo kenyataannya si Saori udah nowhere to be found dia pasti pesta di Kido's Mansion sama yang lainnya" Ikki meletakan handphonenya lalu memejamkan matanya "tidur aja ah"

.

"Seiya bangun" seorang pemuda berambut hijau mencoba membangunkan temannya yang tampak semaput di lantai sebuah ruang mewah "Seiya!"

"Aduh Shun kamu bisa lihat ga kita udah bosen denger kamu panggil-panggil nama Seiya mulu" ucap Shiryu kesal, dia sedang bermain kartu dengan Hyoga, Ichi dkk.

"Tapi Seiya ga bangun-bangun dari kemarin, belum makan belum minum belum bla bla bla bla bla bla bla..."

Jabu yang kesal dengan tingkah keibuan Shun pun kesal dan langsung duduk di atas punggung Seiya "Sei bangun ga lo! Kalo lo ga bangung gw bakal hajar lo sampe mampus" tak ada reaksi dari pemuda berambut coklat itu dan akhirnya Jabu memutuskan untuk lompat-lompat di atas Seiya.

"Buset Jabuuuu! Lu udah gila? Kalo sampe Seiya patah tulang gimana?" tanya Ban takjub dengan kelakuan autis temannya.

"Patah tulang mah udah biasa dia, waktu lawan Hades aja dia ketusuk pas di jantung masih bisa bangun" balas Jabu yang masih melakukan aksinya.

"Wehhhh gw udah bangunnnnnnnn" teriak Seiya yang langsung berontak dan membuat saint Unicorn itu jatuh terguling "Gw hampir ketemu sama my princess tahuuu!"

Tak ada seorang pun yang menghiraukan perkataannya, oleh karena itu dia berguling-guling bersama Jabu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Hades.." Hyoga mengantungkan kalimatnya untuk menarik mata semua temannya "kita ada dimana ya?"

Shiryu memukul kepala anak mama itu kencang "apa hubungannya kita dimana sama Hades? Emang dia sekurang kerjaan itu sampe dia nyulik kita dan taro kita di kamar super duper mewah kaya gini? Kita kan hanya saint rendah Athena, kenapa dia tidak menculik Goldies saja kalau memang ini kelakuan Hades?"

Yang lain terbengong dan yang buka mulut selanjutnya adalah Shun "I dunno"

Seiya takjub atas kelakuan Shun yang membalas pertanyaan bejibun Shiryu dengan dua kata yang Seiya sendiri tidak mengerti (maklum lah dia baru aja mau sekolah n tiba-tiba ilang).

"Kita harus keluar dari sini gimana pun caranya" Geki berdiri lalu mendorong pintu mewah berlapis emas "ga bisa kebuka, di kunci!"

"Kita udah coba buka tuh pintu dari kemaren, tapi ga bisa kebuka" ucap Ichi pasrah.

"Minggir, biar aku, Shiryu yang buka" semuanya minggir untuk membiarkan Shiryu berjalan menuju pintu tersebut "_Rozan Shouryuu Ha_"

Tapi pintu itu tetap tidak bergeming sedikit pun "wow anti cosmo" ucap Nachi terkagum-kagum.

"Minggir biar aku yang buka" Hyoga mendorong Shiryu kesamping dan menarik pintunya perlahan "beres deh" lalu dia keluar.

"Benar-benar menakjubkan ilmu yang Camus berikan pada Hyoga" ucap kelima Bronze saint tak di aggap.

"Bzz nenek gw juga bisa buka kaliiii kalo cmn tinggal di tarik" dumel Seiya lalu menyusul Hyoga keluar "Buset"

Shiryu yang kesal karena kegeniusannya di kalahkan oleh Hyoga pun ikut keluar "idih gelap banget"

"Kita kaget bukan masalah gelap atau ngga nya, tapi kemana kita harus pergi? Ke depan kanan atau kiri?" tanya Seiya bingung memandang sekitar.

"Gimana kalau kita berpencar aja?" usul Shun.

.

Di suatu tempat yang tidak di ketahui oleh para Saint..

"Loh siapa ini gadis berambut ungu pake dress putih panjang? Kok sepertinya aku pernah lihat" ucap suara tua disana.

.

.

.

**To be continue..**

.

.

Maaaaaaf kalau gajelas banget...

Glace ga pernah buat fic berantai soalnya.

Berhubung banyak tugas jadi kebut deh T.T

Maaf kalau mengecewakannnnn huaaa

.

Pilih siapa ya..

Okaay.. **Cecillia Angela**, ganbantte!

Tag to go :

**Mini Author Gita / Pelayan Hermes**


	10. Chapter 10 Saori was Found

**Chapter 10**

**Saori was Found**

By : **Angela Lucille** (dulu **Cecilia Angela**, aku ganti pen name lagi. Hehe ^^)

"Hmm," ujar Seiya bingung. Dia kesulitan memilih jalan yang harus dilewati. Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, Seiya sudah tahu jalan yang mana. "AHA! Aku pilih jalan kiri. Ayo, Shun."

"Yakin nih?" tanya Shun heran.

"Aku yakin, ini pasti jalan keluarnya!" jawab Seiya. "Setelah keluar dari sini, kita cari dimana Saori berada."

"Ya udah, kalau gitu cepat keluar dari lorong ini." ucap Jabu tidak sabar.

Shiryu, Hyoga, Ban, dan Nachi melewati jalan depan kanan. Mereka malah sampai duluan dibanding Seiya, Shun, Jabu, Geki, dan Ichi.

"Lama sekali," kata Hyoga sambil duduk bersila.

"Bersabarlah. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka keluar." tukas Shiryu.

20 menit kemudian, Seiya dan yang lainnya berhasil keluar dari Istana Hades.

"Akhirnya kalian berhasil keluar juga," tukas Hyoga.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Shiryu.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja." jawab Geki. "Sekarang, ayo kita cari Saori bersama!"

* * *

Di perjalanan, kesembilan Bronze Saints berlari menuju hutan. Tetapi, perjalanan mereka tidak selamanya lancar. Mereka dihadang oleh anjing hutan dan serigala.

"Gawat! Banyak sekali anjing hutan dan serigala. Bahkan kita dikepung." ujar Hyoga.

"Kita lawan saja! Siapa takuuuut," ujar Seiya. "METEOR PEGASUUUUUUUSSS!"

"RANTAI NEBULA!" teriak Shun.

"Rasakan ini!" ujar Jabu sambil menghajar anjing hutan itu.

Setelah melawan anjing hutan dan serigala yang menghadang Bronze Saints, mereka pun menemukan tempat dimana Saori berada. Tempat yang asing itu seperti rumah yang hampir bobrok. Di dalam, terlihat Roshi sedang menjaga Saori yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Ka-kakek?" ujar Shiryu terbata-bata. "Rupanya Kakek yang menjaga Saori."

"Ya," jawab Roshi. "Kakek menemukan Saori yang pingsan di hutan."

"Kakek, terima kasih sudah menemukan Saori. Kalau dia hilang, aku akan cemas." ucap Seiya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih.

Saori terbangun dan membuka matanya. "Dimana aku?"

"Kamu berada di tempat Kakek Roshi. Kakek telah menyelamatkanmu." kata Seiya.

"Seiya? Semuanya? Kalian datang untuk menyelamatkanku?" kata Saori.

"Nona baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Jabu.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya pingsan tadi."

* * *

Ikki terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik jam. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

"Aaaah, nyenyak sekali tidurku," ujar Ikki. "Jam 3, saatnya makan cemilan!" (jiah, nyantai benar ini anak -,-)

Ketika ia sedang mengambil cemilan kacang pistachio kesukaannya, Ikki mendengar suara HP berbunyi. Namun ia tidak mengangkatnya.

"_Seek and destroy, seek and destroy_," terdengar lantunan ringtone Metallica-_Seek and Destroy_.

"Ah, itu pasti Seiya yang suka iseng _miscall_ padaku." gumam Ikki.

"Duh, kenapa Ikki tidak mengangkat telepon dariku?" tanya Seiya. "Sekarang kan aku serius."

Untuk kedua kalinya HP itu berbunyi lagi.

"AAAAAH! _Seek destroy, seek destroy _mlulu!" gerutu Ikki. Kelihatannya Ikki masih berada di bawah kesadarannya. Ikki menuju kamar dan mengangkat telepon dari Seiya. "Halo?"

"Ikki! Saori telah ditemukan!" teriak Seiya kegirangan. "Ia ditemukan oleh seorang Nenek tua. Aku senang Saori tidak hilang."

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu. Cukup sampai disini dulu!" tukas Ikki.

"Halo? Ikki? Ikki?" tanya Seiya. "Yah, udah ditutup teleponnya. Padahal aku belum beres ngomong, tahu! Dasar Ikki SEMPRUUUUUUUULLL!"

TBC

Maaf kalau _plot_-nya kurang jelas. Aku buru-buru membereskannya karena hari Jum'at ada ulangan Akuntansi .

And, I choose **Pelayan Hermes **to continue the story. Good luck!

Tag to go :

Mini Author Gita


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : Halo, Pelayan Hermes di sini. :D maap menunggu lama, ga dapet inspirasi. Oh, ya, han bingung soal segel Cancer itu sudah ditutup atau belum, (han sudah membaca ulang beberapa kali namun tetep aja bingung) jadi han putuskan saja segel Cancer masih terbuka. Maap kalau agak membingungkan. /sigh/ yap, selamat membaca. :D

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada

Warning : pendeknya kebangetan, jelek, alur kecepetan, jelek, OOC, dan ada OC dari Seika Hoshino nimbrung bentar (kalau bingung, silakan baca chapter 3 kembali), :D jelek, typo(s) cerita mulai enggak sebagus chap sebelumnya, dan sudahkah aku bilang jelek?

Jumlah kata (minus A/N, disclaimer, warning) : 765 kata. Pendek yah? T_T

* * *

Setelah bronze saint menemukan Athena, ayo kita lihat perkembangan gold saint.

Tuuut tuuut tuuut. _Handphone_ si Saga bunyi. Di layar hapenya ada nama orang yang Saga kutuk karena lupa ngasih artikel dan laporan jurnal kemaren. Mood Saga yang tadinya jelek karena klub malam yang ditempatinya bersama gold saint lain tutup karena pemiliknya tiba-tiba pengen liburan bareng seluruh anak buahnya, jadi makin jelek karena itu orang nelpon.

"Artikel sama laporan jurnalnya udah beres?" 'sapa' Saga dingin.

"Ha-lo, s-su-sudah, Pak" jawab bawahan Saga dengan nada takut.

"Bagus, dua menit lagi saya ke sana."

"Hah? Dua menit?"

"Iya, satu menit lima puluh detik lagi"

"Si-siap, Pak"

Saga pun diteleport oleh Mu ke kantornya. Semoga kamu selamat dari amukan kepribadian gandanya Saga yah bawahan Saga.

Tak berapa lama, hape para gold saint ikutan dari Mu yang mesen suku cadang, Alde yang mesen matras, sampai-sampai Shaka udah mengenal teknologi dengan menggunakan _video call_ dengan murid-muridnya yang membutuhkan pencerahan. Eh, si DM enggak ikutan, dia kan ga punya hape dan ga punya kerjaan selain menambah koleksi pajangan kepala di kuilnya.

Jengah dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya mulai sibuk sendiri, DM mulai _hunting_ kepala baru untuk pajangan kuilnya. Belum sempat dia melakukan sesuatu, dia sudah diteleport Mu ke kuilnya. Membiarkannya seorang diri menutup segel Cancer. Ya, seorang diri. (efek suara dramatis ala sinetron)

\(^o^\) (/^o^)/

"A..ano, Seiya"

"Ya, Shun?"

"Apa kata Kakakku?"

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu. Cukup sampai disini dulu!" kata Seiya sambil mencoba meniru gerakan Ikki kalau berkata begitu.

"Sudah kuduga akan begini." Shun mendesah, "Kemarikan hapemu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Jangan banyak nanya" ujar Shun sambil memberi tatapan Hadesnya.

"O..oke. Nih" Seiya melempar hapenya yang tidak berdosa ke tangan Shun.

Shun lalu menangkap hape yang nyaris menabrak dinding dan menekan-nekan tombolnya.

"Emangnya buat apa sih?" Seiya nanya sambil takut-takut.

"Nyabotase pulsa kamu," jawab Shun polos. Wah, Shun cakep-cakep suka ngambil pulsa orang. (dikeroyok Shun FC)

"Napa enggak beli aja?" Seiya menunjuk sebuah kios pulsa yang terletak sekitar lima puluh meter di depannya.

"Duitku ketinggalan." Jawab Shun polos (lagi).

"Sudah kuduga," sahut seluruh bronze saint kompak.

"Psst, aku mau nelpon Kakak nih," sahut Shun.

Setelah terdengar bunyi hapenya, Ikki lalu mengangkat malas. "Ada apa lagi Seiya?"

"Kakak, kami tersesat Kak," kata Shun.

"Shun! Kamu di mana?" Ikki mulai panik.

"Kalau aku tau ada di mana aku enggak tersesat kakak" ujar Shun bete.

"Oh iya yah. Benar juga katamu" jawab Ikki polos.

"Ya benarlah. Tapi jangan bilang benar aja. Jemput dong. Dan jangan pakai tampang polos."

"Baiklah. Tapi dari mana kamu tau Kakak pakai tampang polos?"

"Oh jadi Kakak beneran pakai tampang polos ya? Aku cuma nebak aja," ujar Shun enggak kalah polos.

"Oke, jangan ke mana-mana ya." Kata Ikki _sweatdrop_.

"Yap"

"Teman-teman, kita makan yuk, gue laper nih," kata Shiryu.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Hyoga.

"Sekalian menunggu jemputan dari Kakak"

"Bakmi" jawab Shiryu polos.

"_Noh_, di sana ada kedai bakmi" tunjuk Seiya.

"Mana-mana-mana? Oh iya!" seru Shiryu. Dengan tenaga naga, ditariknya Bronze saint yang lain.

"Ternyata yang punya kedai pulsa dan bakmi adalah Roshi a.k.a Dohko. Dan jadilah mereka dapet pulsa dan bakmi gratis.

"Err, helloooow? Ada yang inget sama gueeh?" tanya Saori yang dengan tidak elitnya terlupakan oleh semua orang.

Seiya nongol. "Duh, Nona ke mana aja sih? Ga ikutan makan? Sini," Seiya lalu menarik tangan Athena menuju kedai bakmi untuk makan bareng.

\(^o^\) (/^o^)/

"Aduh, Shun di mana yah kira-kira?" Ikki bicara sendiri sambil masang pose berpikir.

"Hm, gue tanyain Hades aja yak?" Ikki terus masuk ke Elysion dengan sekehendak hatinya (A/N : anggap aja karena tubuh Shun itu dipakai Hades, dia jadi punya akses ke seluruh bagian Underworld)

"Oooi Hades! Adek gue di mana?" tanya Ikki ga sopan.

"Kamu itu enggak pernah diajarin sama Athena tentang sopan santun yah?" kata Hades sinis dan dingin serta datar.

"Kamu tuh yang ga punya sopan-santun, bukannya ngejawab pertanyaan orang malah balik nanya." Kata Ikki sewot.

"Terus kamu mau apa? Toh adek kamu ga ada di sini"

"Eh, ga ada?"

"Hmph, ditanya malah balik nanya."

Ikki langsung salah tingkah karena kata-katanya dibalikin sama Hades.

"Yasudahlah, ga ada juga gunanya gue di sini" kata Ikki.

"Nah, itu tau. Pergi dari kediamanku."

Setelah didepak sama Hades, Ikki mulai nyari di hutan yang sama dengan tempat Athena ditemukan. (A/N: jangan tanya kenapa bisa sama, author juga gatau. -_-'a)

"Shuuun! Shuuuun! Kamu di manaaa?" Ikki teriak pakai toa yang entah gimana bisa ada di sana.

"Aku di sini, Kaaaak!" kata Shun.

"Di manaaaa?"

"Di kedai bakmiii!"

Ikki langsung _sweatdrop_. Kruyuuuuk, perut Ikki bunyi. Ternyata camilannya sudah habis dimakan cacing di perutnya. (dihajar Ikki FC) "Sisakan untuk akuuuu!" dengan kecepatan cahaya, Ikki ikutan nimbrung ke kedai Roshi.

\(^o^\) (/^o^)/

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Apa maksud dari teriakan yang hanya didengar Ikki di rumah Athena yang baru? Bagaimana nasib sekolah para bronze saint? Apakah DM berhasil menyegel Cancer kembali? Apakah DM akan mendapat pekerjaan?

TBC

A/N : Selamat berjuang **Mini Author Gita**. Selesaikan fanfic ini!

Akhir kata, maap kalau enggak memuaskan.

-Pelayan Hermes-


	12. Chapter 12 LAST CHAPTEERRR!

Maaf hiatus panjang! Well! Aku MINI AUTHOR GITA akan akhiri FIC ini!

Warning: Gaje, Alur Aneh, Deathmask ga jadi seorang diri menyegel YH *pelayan hermes's said*, Yaoi, Jelek, Ada Baku n NonBaku, ada Loscan Chara

Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada!

SHOUT! Last Chapter!

_FlashBack: Mu meneleport Deathmask ke Kuil Cancer buat ngingetin tentang YH tersebut... Seiya and The Gank lagi makan Bakmi di kedainya Roshi. Saori udah ditemukan dan sekarang dia lagi tidur di Kamar Mayat eh... Maksudku udah di kembalikan ke Kuil Athena... Dan gak lupa lagi, Saga menuju Kantor buat ngasih laporan ke Bosnya, jadi kayaknya dia gak bisa gabung untuk nyegelin..._

Kuil Cancer, dipenuhi Amarah sang Cancer... "GYYYAAAAAAA! MU APAAN SIH!? GW LAGI NYARI MANGSA BEGOOOOO!" DM saking marahnya pada Mu gara-gara kasih teleport ke Kuilnya sendiri. "Ahh... Kau ini... Inget gak sih sama YH?! YH tuh masih terbuka Tau!" Mu nyekek2 lehernya DM.

"Halo Deathmask!" Seorang Pria yg Familiar menyapa Deathmask. "Shura?! Ngapain?" Deathmask terkejut. "Ahh... Aku punya kabar bagus..." Shura tersenyum. Deathmask gembungin pipinya sambil bertanya, "Kabar apaan? Lo mau Jadian sama gw? Makasih yaaa..."

"Ya, termasuk itu... EH WHAT?! OGAH! GW GA MAHO YA! SORRRYYYYY!" Shura dengan kesalnya dianggep mau jadian sama DM, padahal pastinya dia ngeblush. (Bagian ini sama kayak chapter 3 ^o^)

"Jadi apa?"

" Gini lo... Athena akhirnya sudah ditemukan... Sekarang dia lagi di kamar mayat... Eh! Maksudku di Kuil Athena!"

"Oh ya, Ikki juga nyariin Shun... Katanya Shun dimana?"Mu bertanya.

"Ah.. Shun aman kok... Dia lagi makan Bakmi kebetulan juga sama Ikki..."

"Lu tau kabar ini dari siapa?"

"Dari Shiryu-Chan..." Shura jawab dengan ceria.

"Guhh..." Mereka berdua sweatdrop kecuali Shura.

"Btw, panggil yang lain yuk! Bronze saints juga diajak... Supaya ga terjadi apa-apa kayak tadi..." Shura menyarankan. "Benar juga... Kita harus nyegel YH itu supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Sanctuary ini.. Jika tidak, Sanctuary sudah kiamat.." Kata Mu sambil menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya Saga gak bisa nolong... Dia kan lagi terlibat sama Bosnya..." Katanya Shura.

"Gw summon aja yang laen! Minus SAGA!" Deathmask sambil ngeluarin HPnya bwt SMS Goldies minus Saga, Shion n Dohko, dan Bronzies. "Dah! Udah dikirim tuh!"

Akan tetapi.. "GYAAAAA!" Deathmask saking syoknya ngeliat beberapa orang di kuilnya. "Oi! Deathmask!" Aiolia kegirangan dengan Expresi Shota-nya menyapa Deathmask. "Alah... Gw teleport semua nih..." Kata Mu.

"Hoho... SMS baru nyampe setelah diteleport! Kasian banget sih Mask?" katanya Milo dengan wajah yang sinis n Isengnya. "Si..Sial!" Deathmask kesal dengan wajah Iblisnya *DM iblis? FTW!*

"Udah... DM jangan marah~ ntar aku cium nihh..." Shura dengan tenangnya menjepit kedua pipi DM dengan tangannya dan menengok ke DM. DM yang diem-diem suka sama Shura monyongin bibirnya supaya dicium sama Shura. Padahal Shura cuma bercanda dijadiin hal yang serius oleh Deathmask. "Gyaaaa! Bohong! BOHONG! Gw cuma bercanda!" Shura malah panik dengan wajah horornya melihat DM monyong kayak Naso Lituratus *Semacem Ikan monyong gitu dah..* "Cinih donk... Katanya mau ciummm... Nyuuuuuuuuu..." Bibir deathmask semakin lama semakin Monyong.

"hiii! MAHOOOO! PAITPAITPAITTT!" Aiolos sambil menutp mata Aiolia. Ikki melakukan hal itu sama seperti Aiolos untuk menutup mata Shun. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga n Jabu cuma Ketawa-Ketiwi aja. Kalo Goldies yang lain minus aphro muntah darah sampe busung laper. Aphro malah Jeles ngeliat adrgan Mahonya ShuDm.

"Ampyuuuuuuunnnn!" Shura lari tunggang langgang di kejer DM yang menjadi Maho. "Ciniiuuhhh! nyuuunyuunyuunyuuunyuuu!" DM ngejer-ngejer Shura dengan icon Hatinya yang melambung di atas kepalanya.

Tetapi, Kambing minta bala bantuan dari seekor Ikan yang jeles, "APHROOOO! HEELEEEEPPP!" Katanya Shura sambil memeluk kepalanya Aphrodite.

"Sweetykuuu! Jangan takut! Aku disiniii! Ugh!" Waktu ngeFlirting DM sudah selesai gara-gara mukanya di pukul wajan oleh Aphro.

"Ohhh! Aphro! Makasih banget ya?! Lu nyelametin ane dari Makhluk Maho ituuu! *justru aphro juga maho kali?* Ugh!" Shura bukan dibalas terima lasihnya, malah dikasih wajan lagi. "Lo? Kenapa?!"

"Maksud lo apaan tuh?! Sama Maho kepiting gitu?! Lo duluan kali yang ngajak dia Cium!" Aphrodite kesel sambil gembungin pipinya.

"Ahh... Maaf! Aku kan cuma bercanda kokkk!" sahut Shura yang ingin minta maaf.

"Udah ahh! Kapan nih nyegel YHnya?! Ntar sanctuary kiamat, seluruh koleksi *Sensor*ku itu hancur semua!" Katanya Milo dengan wajah yang tak berdosa. "Apa lu bilang?! Koleksi apa?!" Ikki kaget.

"Alah... Bukan urusan Anak kecil!" Katanya Milo dengan jengkel. "Ok.. Gw pasti yakin jika YH itu berasal dari Kuil Cancer... Tapi Ikki kau merasakan hawa dingin kan?" Aiolos menjelaskan kemudian ia bertanya.

"Hmm... Disini jauh lebih dingin daripada di rumah Athena yang nyicil 100 kali..."Ikki Menjawab dengan ekspresi gugupnya.

"Berarti pastinya ini Yomotsu Hirasaka yang sebenarnya ada disini..." Shaka memastikan jika YH terletak di kuil Cancer. "Jadi dimana dan Bagaimana kita menyegelnya?" Pikir Shaka.

Tiba-tiba muncul suara seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan DM, "Aku tahu bagaimana!" kata orang itu. "Ah? Deathmask? Tunggu ada dua Deathmask?!" Mu kaget. Ia melihat seseorang dengan Cloth cancer dan mirip sekali dengan DM. "Eh! Salah! Aku bukan Deathmask!"

"Siapa lu?! Bisa aja ya lo ngikutin gaya rambut n baju gw?! Lo pikir lo siapa?!" Sang Cancer pun marah. "Maaf, aku lupa perkenalkan diri... Namaku Manigoldo Cancer! Aku Inkarnasi Saint cancer di abad 18!"

"Trus lo ngapain disini?! Mau kuasa lo?!" Deathmask masih jengkel. "Sudahlah Mask... Dia sepertinya menolong..." Shura menenangi DM bwt bersabar.

"Haha.. Tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang mencabut segel cancer itu! Dia memang lebih tua dariku... Jadi... Yang jelas aku tidak tahu siapa yang mencabut segel itu..." Manigoldo dengan riang menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana menyegel YH?" Shaka bertanya lagi. "Hmm... Begini... Aku juga menjelaskan sambil memberi kalian kabar... Segel cancer yang menangkal YH itu rusak oleh Saint Cancer sebelum aku... Jadi, itu karena balas dendam dirinya pada Athena... Jika kau ingin menyegelnya lagi, aku berikan ini..." Manigoldo memberikan segel cancer yang baru.

"Ini segel baru? Yakin nih akan kuat sampe ribuan tahun?" Deathmask merasa belum percaya. "Tentu saja! Sebenernya aku nyolong Segel ini dari Thanatos... Dia kan punya segel yang kokoh..."

"Tunggu... Sejak kapan Thanatos punya segel?" Camus jadi bingung. "Ohh.. Dia lagi pengen jadi kolektor segel... Memang aneh sih... Tapi aku lebih baik nyolong aja Salah satu segelnya..." Manigoldo pun nyengir. "Baiklah! Makasih ya buat nolong! Jadi... Bagaimana kau tahu jika Sanctuary akan Kiamat karena YH?"Ikki bertanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ekspresi Manigoldo menjadi lesu, "Aku bisa merasakan masa depan saat aku tinggal di kuil Cancer... Jadi.. Untuk menyelamatkan sanctuary, aku datang ke masa depan untuk berikan kalian segel baru.."

"Hmm... Baiklah saatnya Selamatkan sanctuary!" Seiya bersemangat, Para gold saints dan bronze saints lainnya mengangguk. Namun, mereka bingung lagi, "Tapi, dimana letak YH?"

"YH memang terletak di Kuil sini.. Tetapi..." Manigoldo belum selesai bicara, Lalu mereka semua yang ada di dalam kuil Cancer merasakan Gempa yang dahsyat. Mereka semua panik dan merasa sangat ketakutan.

"Aaahhh! Apa ini?!" Aphrodite merasa ketakutan. Shaka bertanya dengan tegang, "Apakah Yomotsu Hirasaka akan memulai menghacurkan segalanya pada saat ini?!" Shaka berpikir YH akan memulai aksinya. "Kakaaaaaakkk! Aku tidak mau mati!"Shun juga panik ketakutan sambil memeluk kakaknya, Ikki. "ini bukan YH!" Shiryu sendiri bisa merasakannya. "Tunggu... Tidak mungkin!" Deathmask merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Apa itu?!" Mereka serentak bertanya sambil menatap Deathmask kecuali Manigoldo. Deathmask pun menjelaskan, "Ini seperti Knock up stream! Sepertinya Saint cancer yang sebelum gw sedang membawa kita ke dunia lain!"

"Tidaak!" Aphrodite merasa ketakutan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, Knock up stream di dalam kuil cancer sangat terasa, Mereka dikirimkan oleh Saint Cancer sebelum DM n Manigoldo untuk ke dunia lain.

_BYAAAAARR!_

"Uhh... Dimana aku?" Ikki bertanya pada dirinya, Ia terbangun di suatu tempat yang sunyi. Ia bisa merasakan Hawa dingin yang sangat dingin dari rumah pemberian Athena dan Kuil Cancer. "Sial... Dingin sekali..." Ia gerutu kedinginan, Namun, Ia melihat sesuatu yang besar, "Ya ampun..."

Para Gold saints dan Bronze saints terbangun dan melihat sesuatu yang dahsyat yang dilihat oleh Ikki, "Yo..Yomotsu...Hirasaka..." Ucap mereka bergetar. Yang mereka Lihat adalah gerbang raksasa yang membuka Yomotsu Hirasaka dengan Segel Cancer yang rusak. Hati mereka bergetar dan tegang melihat Hal tersebut.

"Selamat datang Ksatria dunia atas..." Ucapan bergema itu muncul. Seiya bertanya dengan kesalnya, "Siapa kau?! Tunjukkan dirimu!" Ucapan itu muncul lagi, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa... Jadi apakah terlihat indahkah, melihat Yomotsu Hirasaka terbuka dari gerbangnya? Haha!" Mereka sangat kesal mendengar hal tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau balas dendam Athena?!" Katanya Shura dengan marahnya.

"Kau yang seharusnya bodoh, kenapa kau harus setia kepada Athena yang manja itu?! Dia benar-benar orang yang sensitif!" Ucapan seseorang yang bergema itu terdengar kasar dan keras.

"Ku..kurang hajaarr!" Shura siap-siap mengeluarkan Excaliburnya, Tetapi tangan Shura dihindari oleh Manigoldo, "Jangan Shura... Lebih baik kita segel Gerbang YH itu! Nanti dia akan merasa kalah!"

"Jadi bagaimana?" Hyoga bingung.

"Aku tahu caranya... Sage pernah mengajarkanku untuk menyegel Segel baru di Gerbang YH... Jadi, pertama-tama, kita harus tutup gerbang itu... Lalu kita Tempelkan Segelnya di antara 2 Gerbang itu..." Manigoldo berbisik.

"Gampang banget!" Pikir Aiolia.

"Tidak... Belum tentu gampang... Gerbang itu sangatlah berat... Dan gerbang itu lebih tinggi... Seharusnya Aldebaran harus menutup gerbang itu..."

"Ahh.. Kalau begini aku hanya bisa menutup satu gerbang aja... Kalo dua kan, tanganku masih belum panjang... Kan gerbangnya besar sekali..." Katanya Aldebaran sambil mengeluh.

"Tunggu... Shun, bisa tolong Aldebaran?" Ikki bertanya. Shun merasa percaya diri ingin menutupi gerbang itu dan berkata, "Ya! Aku bisa menutupnya dengan rantaiku!"

"Bagus, Aku suka dengan percaya dirimu! Baiklah Aldebaran.. Shun... Pergi menuju gerbang YH dan tutup gerbang itu!" Manigoldo memberi perintah. Shun dan Aldebaran mengangguk dan kemudian mereka berdua pergi, "Oh ya... Deathmask..." Manigoldo memanggil reinkarnasinya

"Iya? Gw harus apa?" Deathmask menoleh ke arah Manigoldo. "Karena kau saint Cancer, Kau yang menempelkan Segelnya..." Manigoldo memberi perintah pada Deathmask.

"Kenapa bukan lo aja?" Tanya Deathmask dengan ekspresi yang sinis, Manigoldo pun menepuk pundak Deathmask, "Deathmask... Inget gak, YH menghisap semua koleksi wajah mayatmu?" Deathmask mengangguk dengan cepat. "Nah, lebih baik kau segel... Dan aku tidak mungkin kan menyegelkan YH? Aku kan Era 1700an... Lebih baik kau Segel YH ini di eramu sendiri Ok?" Manigoldo mengedipkan satu matanya.

Shura pun tersenyum dan menuju ke arah Deathmask, "Deathmask... Jika kau tidak menyegelnya, aku pun akan mati... Kau cinta padaku, ya kan?"

"...ya Shura... Aku benar-benar cinta... Padamu..." Deathmask Tersenyum sambil menatap Shura dengan indahnya melihat Senja di sore hari, akan tetapi... "Ugh!"

"GOBLOK! BUKAN SAATNYA MAHOAN TAUK! SAATNYA PERAAAAANGGG!" Aphrodite dengan marahnya memukul Shura dan Deathmask dengan Korannya *Sejak kapan di daerah YH ada koran? Hehe bawa kali...*

"Baiklah... Ugh... Maaf!" Deathmask berlari mengikuti Shun dan Aldebaran.

Suara gema Saint Cancer itu muncul, "Kau... Adalah manusia tak berdaya... Kau ksatria dunia atas... Akan ku kirimkan ke dunia bawah! HAAAAA! Ia pun mengeluarkan Hantu-Hantu kepiting yang lebih banyak untuk menyerang Shun, Alde dan DM yang pergi menuju Gerbang, "Ahh! Cepat!" Shun dkk. Berlari secepatnya menghindari kepiting hantu itu,

"Sial! Kepiting antu tidak akan kubiarkan untuk menyerang adikku! Rasakan ini! PHOENIX! GENMA KEN!"Ia menyerang dengan tekhnik itu untuk menghancurkan para hantu kepiting yang hampir menyerang Shun. "Ayo! Semua tolong Ikki! Aku juga akan menolongnya!" perintah Seiya dan Manigoldo serentak.

"Pegasus! Ryu sei ken!" Seiya menyerang pasukan hantu kepiting itu, sementara yang lainnya juga menyerang dengan berbagai jurus.

"Kau akan mati jika kau menyerang temanku! Crystal Wall!" Mu mengeluarkan Crystak wallnya. "Kau tidak bisa membunuh Deathmask-Ku! EXCALIBUUUUUURRR!" Shura menebaskan hantu kepiting itu.

Lebih buruk dimana setelah hantu kepiting itu diserang, malah ditambah lebih banyak lagi, "Dia terlalu banyak!" Milo berkeringat ketakutan, "Aku akan otomatis membuat mereka merasa kalah! ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT!" Aiolos mengeluarkan anak panah lebih banyak untuk menyerang Hantu kepiting itu, Hantu kepiting itu lenyap dengan jurus Aiolos yang sangat cekatan.

"Bagus kak!" Aiolia riang melihat kakaknya menyerangnya dengan mantap.

"Dasar tak berguna... Aku tambahkan lebih banyak! HUMP!" Saint cancer di Suara Gema itu menjebak para Saint dengan Mayat-mayat zombie. "Tidak! Apa-apaan ini?! Hyoga kaget. "Zombie?! Shiryu pun merasa takut.

"Ufufufu... Kau akan merasa lemah pada Zombie ini! Kau siap mati!" Suara gema itu siap membunuh para Saint.

"SHUN! ALDEBARAN! DEATHMASK! CEPAAATT!" mereka serentak meneriakkan untuk pertolongan.

Aldebaran selesai menutup gerbang kirinya, "Ugh... Sudah... Shun... Gunakan rantaimu.." Aldebaran memerintah, "Baiklah! Hiyaaa!" Shun mengeluarkan rantainya dan mengikat pegangan gerbang itu. "Deathmask... ugh... Bantu aku untuk menariknya!" Shun merasa berat, hanya setengah saja untuk membuat gerbang itu bergerak, "Baiklah!" Deathmask membantu Shun untuk menutup gerbang kanan itu. "Berhasil!" Aldebaran dan Shun senang.

"Baiklah.. Kusegel..." Deathmask kesempatan terakhir menempelkan Segel pemberian manigoldo itu,

PYOOOONGGG...

Keluarlah cahaya di segel itu, gerbang YH berubah menjadi emas dan kokoh, Mayat-mayat yang menjebak para Saint pada lenyap, sementara Saint cancer yang tersembunyi itu akan siap menghilang, "Tidak! JANGAN! AKU...AKAN KEMBALI! KSATRIA DUNIA ATAS! TIDAK MUNGKIN! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Suara gema itu menghilang dan memberi tanda jika semuanya berakhir bahagia.

"Uf...uff... Huff..." Suara nafas itu terdengar jelas dengan cahaya. Namun, terdengarlah suara 2 Orang, _"Deathmask... Kau lakukan yang terbaik..." _Kata seorang pria berambut ungu kebiruan itu yang mirip dengan Deathmask itu, _"Ya... Kau selamatkan segalanya..."_ Ucap salah satu pria berambut hitam itu.

Akhirnya YH sudah tersegel. Deathmask selamatkan segalanya dengan bantuan para Saint. Athena? Dia masih ngorok gara-gara menuju YH... Baiklah... Begini kisah setelah penyegelan YH!

-BRONZE SAINTS-

Seiya dan lainnya pada tinggal di rumah Athena yang nyicil 100 kali tersebut, Ikki merasa tenang dan nyaman. Ia tak akan pernah mendengar jeritan menyeramkan itu. Tetapi, Shiryu pun bertanya, "Ikki... Kau pernah dengar jeritan menyeramkan kan saat sebelum YH di segel? Kira-kira... Kau dengar suara apa?"

"Sangat menyeramkan.. Sebenarnya itu suara Lubang YH di dalamnya dipenuhi dengan jeritan..."

"Lalu... Hawa dingin itu?" Hyoga bertanya.

"Itu adalah... dekteksi YH! Jika hawa sangat dingin, berarti... Disanalah tempat YH!" Ikki dengan riang kembali tanpa kegalauanya menunjuk Hyoga.

"Ahhh! Dasar Ikki!"

-SAGA

"Ahh... Akhirnya lega juga... Gaji banyak dari bos... Dia sangat suka sekali ya, dengan berita kita?" Katanya Saga dengan bajunya seAbrek dengan duit sambil menengok ke Aiolos, "Haha... Sebenarnya itu cuma berita JKT48 dateng ke Tokyo dome... Kenapa ya, Bos jadi suka berita itu?" Aiolos tersenyum sambil terpikir.

"jangan-jangan Bos adalah Fans JKT lagi... Hahaha!"

-Setahun kemudian...

Deathmask memandang senja yang indah saat dilahat dari kuil Cancer. Ia juga merana gara-gara teringat kepala mayatnya pada ludes gara-gara Yomotsu Hirasaka. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan Galau. Tiba-tiba, Ia melihat Shura menaiki tangga, "Hai Death..." Ia tersenyum ramahnya.

"..." Deathmask masih terdiam. Shura memandangnya kasihan pada Deathmask. "Aku tahu apa perasaanmu, mask... Jadi... Tentang kepala mayatmu itu? Maafkan soal itu ya..." Shura juga berpikir Sedih.

"Shura..." Deathmask memanggil nama Sang Capricorn itu, "Ya?" Shura menjawab panggilan itu. "Aku merasa sendirian... Jadi... Aku ingin sekali pekerjaan... Athena... Sungguh pelit..."

"Sangat kebetulan sek ali Death.." Shura tersenyum. "Ah? Maksudnya?" Deathmask bingung. Shura pun mendekati Deathmask, "Aku sebagai pemahat... Tidak ingin sendirian... Jadi... Maukah kau... Temani aku untuk bekerjasama?" Shura tersenyum untuk mengajak Deathmask.

Deathmask pun mengangguk, "Ya! Aku lakukan yang terbaik!" Shura tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut. "Baiklah... Besok ikut aku... Dan kau kerja bersamaku ya?" Deathmask dan Shura pun masuk ke Kuil Cancer...

+END+

Akhirnya tamat juga! Maaf ya, sebenernya aku nulis pake Tab! Alhasilnya sebenernya selesai hari Kamis! dan aku punya banyak tugas! Maaf ya kalo jelek n Gaje! Trus juga, bwt Saint Holic fan, SAMPAI JUMPA DI CERITA BERIKUTNYA!


End file.
